Megaman x: Los ocho malignos
by hakaishinzero
Summary: Una humana llegara al cuartel hunter en busca de proteccion, ella se parece mucho a una persona en el pasado de Zero. su llegada sera el detonante de que ocho viejos enemigos revivan mientras se investiga quien mato a sus padres. Zero x OC, X x Alia, Axl x Pallete.
1. el caballero y la princesa

Megaman x: los ocho malignos.

Chapter 1: la princesa sin padres y el caballero carmesí.

\- Es el día de san valentine!, ven Zero, vamos a celebrar con una parranda!

Si era el día mas comercial de la historia, san valentin, un día como cualquiera para el hunter rojo de nombre Zero.

\- Dios Axl, no has aprendido de nuestra última ida al bar, casi nos matan 4 mechanoids por que vomitaste en uno.

\- Eso fue la última vez X, además si no mal recuerdo tu casi destruyes el bar con el X buster.

\- Pues ni hablar de ti que ambos casi lo destruyen con las Axl pistols y el X buster.

Dijo Zero a sus compañeros, X bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y Axl le grito unos cuantos insultos, cosa que el ignoro, no porque fuera malvado o porque no tuviera sentimientos, hoy precisamente era un día melancólico y justamente bebía por esa razón, le recordaba mucho a Iris, su ex – navegadora y la persona que el mismo destruyo.

\- Zero se que te sientes muy culpable de ese hecho, pero creo que es momento de que lo superes, ella ya no está, nada en el mundo va a cambiar este hecho y lo sabes.

\- X, yo…

El quería decirle, deseaba gritarle que el amor que le tenía a Iris era mucho más fuerte, que se estaba equivocando, pero en su ser sabia que esto no era verdad, que lo que el había dicho estaba bien, tal vez ya era momento de olvidar a Iris.

\- No tienes que decir nada, yo también soy un idiota. Por cierto… ¿Ya pensaste que regalarle a Alia?

\- Oye… creo que a eso se le llama pasar la bola ¿no?

X miro a su amigo con una cara roja pero a la vez calmada y seria, estaba claro que el también era un mal perdedor, pero el había tocado un punto rojo en Zero y se la debía.

\- De acuerdo si así lo quieres, te lo diré. Le regalare…

En ese momento la alarma sonó y aquellos que luchan por la paz en el mundo, debian atenderla.

\- Diablos, otra vez lo mismo.

\- No te quejes niño vomiton y vámonos.

\- X, recuérdame romperle el casco a zero cuando volvamos!.

El trío hunter llego a sala de comando, donde Signas los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

\- Muy lentos!.

\- Lo sentimos señor!.

\- Los he llamado para una misión de protección.

Axl se vio frustrado con la noticia, X se sintió un poco feliz ya que odia la violencia y a Zero le dio igual.

\- Tendrán que cuidar de la hija de un magnate humano.

\- Espere.

Dijo Axl con una mirada feliz en su rostro, por supuesto, no era una sana alegria, Pallete quería estrangularlo sin embargo Alia y Layer la hicieron desistir.

\- ella es una chica hermosa?.

\- Ya la has visto Axl, pero mejor te la nuestro en persona. Pasa por favor!.

Ella paso, Axl abrió la boca, X se quedó sin palabras, pero,.el mas afectado fue Zero, de hecho casi le da un paro cardiaco.

\- Me llamo Sora, mucho gusto.

Ella se parecía... seria mejor decir que era una réplica humana de Iris, llevaba una ombliguera negra con un pantalón azul y un saco blanco. El espadachín escarlata quedó anonadado.

\- Ella es modelo de la revista "TEEN", incluso ha salido en TV y exhibiciones públicas.

Dijo X quien parecía estar al tanto, Incluso a Alia le dieron celos.

\- Ella acaba de quedar huérfana, a causa de unos Mavericks, les pedímis cuiden de ella hasta que encontremos a los mavericks que la buscan y aquellos que cometieron el asesinato de sus padres.

Explicó Layer quien se mantenía en calma mientas veía a Zero quien no le quitaba la vista a la humana.

\- Puedo decir algo?.

Hablo la chica quien se había mantenido callada una buena parte del tiempo, mientras que Zero ni salía de sus pensamientos X se obligo a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza para que reaccionara. Signas le hizo la seña de que prosiguiera con lo que ella quería decirles..

\- A decir verdad, esos a los que llamaron mavericks, conozco a uno de ellos, se llama Dark Leviathan, era el guardaespaldas de mi padre, un reploide formidable, pero un dia dijo que el ya no trabajaría mas para mi padre fue entonces que…

X se acerco a ella con mirada seria, puso su mano sobre el hombre de la señorita y con voz suave le dijo…

\- No te fuerces a recordarlo, la muerte es dolorosa, sobre todo cuando no eres tu quien lo hace sino las personas más cercanas a ti.

A Zero quien ya se había recuperado de su shock, esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, pensó "Para X debía ser difícil también, cuando fui exterminado por Sigma".

\- ¡Bien! ¿quien se ofrece a ser su guardián personal?.

Axl levanto la mano y dio bricos con tdo fervor, pero…

\- Yo lo hare.

Dijo Zero con voz fría, su mirada denotaba otra cosa, pero aun asi siguió con su máscara indiferente y fría de siempre.

\- Muy bien Zero, serás su guardaespaldas personal, pero si necesitas relevo pídele a X que te ayude.

\- Y yo que?

Dijo Axl ya de por si desanimado creyendo justo lo que iba a decir signas, pero…

\- Lo siento Axl, tengo otra misión para ti y para Layer.

\- Yo, Señor?

Dijo la navegadora con tono dudoso, ya que ella aunque era buena con el sable, no tenía mucha experiencia en las batallas.

\- Si, ustedes dos se infiltraran en una base maverick, donde suponesmos están los que mataron a los padres de esta chica, tengan cuidado.

\- SI

\- SI.

Gritaron ambos mientras salian rumbo a un transporador, Signas dio las coordenadas a Alia y Pallete.

\- Cuídate mucho AXL, no vayas a morir, OK?

Susurro la navegadora al viento, esperando el regreso del hunter pelirrojo.

Mientras en la base hunter, Zero y X mostraban las instalaciones a la jovencita, quien a pesar de parecer deprimida ponía bastante atención a las cosas.

\- Estas son las salas de entrenamiento, por lo general muchos hunters vienen aquí a mejorar sus técnicas, los escuadrones 17 y 0 entrenan muy arduamente en el 3 campo, cosa que supervisamos a diario. Por cierto… muchachos, tomen descanso ahora.

\- Ordeno X a su escuadrón, quienes entrenaban muy duramente.

\- SI SEÑOR!

Avanzando al frente el androide azul se acerco firme y serio a sus camaradas.

\- Ella es nuestra invitada especial, se llama Sora y será como su hermana a partir de ahora, cuídenla bien y si algo le pasa, les destrozare las piernas y pediré a Douglas que no los arregle hasta que yo lo ordene, ¿Entendieron?.

\- SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!

\- Muy bien prosigan.

X se alejo de su escuadron y volvió, para ver a una Sora seria acercándose a Zero quien parecía demasiado inquieto para seguir ignorándola.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué me ignoras?, siento que me miras con recelo y luego te miras hacia otro lado.

\- Lo siento es que…

\- Lo lamento Sora, el es así.

Salvando a su mejor amigo X entro en la sala de espera.

\- Solo le preguntaba por que me mira tanto…

\- El será tu guardaespaldas personal, así que te lo contara a su debido tiempo, no te preocupes, es frio y distante pero cuando lo conoces llega a ser una buena persona.

\- Ya veo.

Ella se sintió intrigada por lo que era aquel reploid de color rojo, siendo curiosa no lo dejaría escapar.

En un lugar oscuro, se encontraba un científico, junto a el un reploid de color auzl y gafas rojas, Dynamo.

\- Bien, entiendo el punto de revivirlos, pero que significa el que también a ella le pusiste las habilidades de X y Zero.

\- Ella fue implementada con sus ADN que curiosamente se llevan bien con los de Coronel.

\- Entiendo, entonces ellos siete y yo…

\- Debe destruirlos a X, Zero y Axl, para que no interfiera, pero primero vamos a darles un pequeño aviso junto con los siete.

Siete capsulas se abrieron, de ahí, los cuerpos de Sigma, Vile, Coronel, High max, Gate, Black devil, Double y Iris salieron, todos ellos despertaron. La primera en hablar fue iris quien pregunto al científico.

¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Dr. William?

Notas del autor.

A los que me lean, soy rynerkamijou27, bueno es mi primer fic de un videojuego, para ello elegí mi saga favorita de los megaman, la X. esta idea me surgió de una loca fantasía que tuve diciendo ¿Si iris fuera humana?... pero esa cayó en un hoyo ya que ella siempre fue reploid, así surgió la idea de una Oc que se pareciera a Iris, os dejo este primer chapter que espero les agrade y déjenme reviews quiero saber sus opiniones acerca del pequeño proyecto.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27.


	2. Deseos

Deseos

Axl miro al frente y hacia atrás, solo era puro desierto y sol quemante. Por primera vez odio salir del HQ, detrás de él estaba Layer, ambos usando una capa.

\- aunque realmente no necesitamos agua este calor es sofocante, no crees?.

\- No, estoy acostumbrada a los climas extremos, Axl eres demasiado quejumbroso.

Que una chica le haya dicho eso, era doloroso para el Hunter pelirrojo.

\- Oye Layer, haciendo una pregunta aparte, ¿Cómo vas con Zero?.

\- EH?.

De su flequillo salieron sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, mientras su piel morena se tornó rojiza. El se dio cuenta de eso, miro e reojo a la señorita atrás de el y menciono con tono divertido.

\- Vamos! Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Zero, incluso puede que él también lo sepa.

\- Axl, yo... No sé por qué, pero, no tengo fuerzas para...

El mismo se sintió como consejero amoroso al escuchar a Layer decir eso. Siguieron adelante mientras ambos se habían quedado callados, hasta que el hunter pelirrojo menciono.

\- El amor es así señorita, de hecho si me lo permites te contaré un pequeño secreto.

\- Cual?

El chico sonrió ampliamente y le dijo casi susurrado.

\- A mí me gusta Pallete.

La cara de layer se puso roja, pero reveló una hermosa y amable sonrisa.

\- Vaya, ya me imaginaba que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, pero esto es inesperado.

El Hunter se limitó a darle esa confianza a la joven navegadora .mientras ella cambiaba su punto de vista sobre él.

\- es hora de seguir, aún falta demasiado camino, Layer.

xxxxxccxxcccccccccccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccccccccccccccccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc

En el HQ, Zero practicaba al nivel más alto en, las salas de practica; su confusión con aquella chica, Sora era bastante grande. _**si solo se parece a ella entonces... ¿Por que estoy tan confundido?.**_ Corto dos máquinas y luego evadió ocho disparos usando el dash. _**Ella ya está muerta, pero esta chica... No!, no debo seguir pensando en ello. **_Uso el Rakuhouha para eliminar a los enemigos restantes.

\- Este no fue mi día.

Escucho pasos de reploid, estos eran de X. se caerco con una cra seria mientras Zero se lavanto del suelo donde se había dejado caer.

\- Son las tres de la madrugada y aún estas entrenando?, deberías descansar un poco!, ya que tu no duermes mucho no deberías malgastar tu tiempo entrenando.

El espadachín escarlata se dirigió a X mientras le preguntaba.

\- ¿Crees que si Iris reviviera, ella me perdonaría?

El reploid castaño se extrañó de la pregunta, decidió darle un poco de confort dándole una franca respuesta.

\- Apuesto que ella te perdonaría, te quería mucho, a pesar de los problemas que tuviste con Coronel.

Zero, sintió algo de paz en su interior, también decidió dejar de evadir a Sora y confrontar su pasado.

\- Gracias, siempre me salvas en todo tipo de situaciones.

\- por eso somos amigos.

\- los mejores!.

Ambos chocaron sus manos y salieron de la sala de entrenamiento. sentó en una pequeña sala de estar, luego fue X con un reporte.

\- Zero, ya que el virus Sigma no ha mostrado señales de brotes en la tierra, podemos dar por terminadas las guerras maverick.

\- De todos modos, el virus Zero no ha sido erradicado debemos encontrar una cura a esto...

El reploid carmesí apretó el puño, mientras por un íntimo momento maldijo su existencia.

\- Oh! Estaban aquí, lo siento.

En una hermosa piyama que mostraba buena parte de sus curvas entro Sora, quien parecía un poco Somnolienta; mientras tanto Zero y X quedaron boquiabiertos ya que ella se veía bien, siendo modelo, hasta la ropa más común se vería perfecta en ella.

\- Que sucede?.

\- Bueno señorita Sora... Creo que no debería mostrarse en ese estado ante dos chicos.

Dio un ligero vistazo a su apariencia, llevaba una ombliguera de tirantes en un tono negro en conjunto con un short blanco con una raya de colores azul y rojo en los costados, este era tan pequeño que dejaba ver muy bien sus hermosas piernas blancas. Ciertamente, X tenía algo de razón.

\- Lo siento, pero quiero algo de agua y no encuentro el lugar.

\- Yo te llevo.

Zero se levantó de su lugar, acompañando a la joven.

\- buena suerte amigo mio.

Ambos salieron del lugar hacia algún lugar en el HQ, mientras X miraba sus siluetas.

Mientras en los pasillos los dos caminaban en un silencio incomodo_** este tal Zero parece un tipo solitario, pero con una amabilidad escondida. **_siguió hasta estar a su lado mientras le preguntaba.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan frio con las personas?

\- Esa es mi personalidad, asi fui creado.

\- Ella entendía, que dentro de sus palabras se escondía algo que ella llamaba "calidez", siguió a su lado, mientras recorrían los pasillos de la base. Al mirarlo, sintiótristeza, ya que le recordó a una persona de su pasado.

\- Sabes?, Yo desearía haber muerto el día que Dark Leviatan mato a mi familia, estar sola es doloroso, no conozco a muchas personas y solo cuento con dos amigos con los cuales sincerarme.

Comenzó a tirar lágrimas mientras caminaba, era algo amargo de ver, mientras Zero la observaba con el rabillo del ojo. ella no podía saber que era pero algo ardió en su corazón.

\- No digas eso.

\- EH?

El repliod volteo mientras seguía con su pocker face, mirándola con ojos realmente fríos, aun así se denotaba la preocupación pos aquellas deprimentes palabras.

-La muerte no es una opción, si viviste es por que tenías que hacerlo, se mas fuerte, derrota a todo aquel que se oponga a tu decisión de vivir, elegante y amablemente, es así como la hacen los humanos.

Reflexiono un poco, no había manera de que un simple androide la sermoneara, pero, lo había hecho, se sentía un poco insegura de cómo responder, no obstante se había sincerado con alguien que no era humano ¿por qué?

-Gracias Comandante Zero, ahora me siento mejor, pero sabe, si quiere ligarse a una humana, no debería ser tan frio.

\- No lo hice con esa intención, pero tomare tu palabra en cuenta.

Ella soltó una risita, miro a Zero con cara deslumbrante, aun sin maquillaje y se acercó, muy tranquilamente.

-No eres muy bromista, de eso me doy cuenta, ME AGRADAZ, ESPERO ME LLEVES MAÑANA A MI ESCUELA, ¡Señor guardaespaldas!

-Mañana?

La cuestiono mientras una cara de confusión se posó en su rostro.

-Si aunque mis padres hayan muerto, tengo que asistir a la escuela, a mi universidad, luego a mi trabajo.

Esto puso al legendario espadachín entre la espada y la pared, ya que ahora mismo, tenía que hacer de guardaespaldas y se le había olvidado. Llegaron a la máquina expendedora que ya era vieja, pero aun asi funcionaba, la castaña tomo una moneda de parte de Zero, la metió en la enorme baratija, mientras de ella salía un agua. Mientras le miraba serio le cayó la pregunta de la joven.

-Entonces?

\- Lo hare.

\- Bien, nos vemos a las ocho en punto, te daré mi vida por hecho.

Solo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, mientras la veía irse ya con su botella de agua que por cierto compro en una máquina expendedora segundos atrás.

\- En que me metí?.

Preguntándose el porqué de sus acciones se fue a su capsula, eran las cuatro de la mañana y si no se apuraba no descansaría lo suficiente.

xxcxxxxccccccxxxxxxxxxxcccccccccxccccccccccccccvccxxxxxxxxxxxxccxcccccccccccccccdccccc

En algún lugar, dos reploides discutían, no eran hunters, al contrario, eran mavericks de nivel S o superior

\- ya te lo dije, debemos acabar con X primero, el solo causa problemas.

\- No, será Zero, además no tenemos la culpa de que tu "rival" te haya destruido,

\- Mira quien lo dice, el ex comandante que fue hecho trizas.

\- Vuelve y dime eso, Vile.

\- Ya basta!, Sigma, Vile, acabaremos con ambos, solo déjenme a mi presa en paz.

Salió Iris, deteniendo a los otros dos de su infantil pelea, aunque su carácter parecía haber cambiado también, era fría, con los ojos destacaba una mirada asesina, lúgubre y desgarradora.

\- Mira nada más, ese tal DR, William ha hecho de esta chica dulce una asesina de sangre fría.

\- Burlate todo lo que quieras sigma, ya no soy la joven navegadora que temia ser rechazada por Zero, ahora podría matarlos a los dos si yo quisiera.

Sus palabras fueron lúgubres y sin duda con intensión de matar a los dos.

\- Tranquila niña, sé que Zero es tu presa, la mía es X así que colaboremos quieres?

\- Cobarde.

\- Como me has dicho?

\- Tú, el legendario maverick Vile, me está diciendo que no puede contra una chica y que le da miedo a tal grado de cooperar con ella?

-Tu…

Entro dinamo al lugar con su usual sonrisa sarcástica, mientras veía a Vile y a Iris quienes se disponían a pelear.

\- Ustedes dos de verdad está siendo drásticos, pero dentro de dos días se verá quien puede acabar con su presa.

Ambos se fueron cada uno por su lado, mientras Sigma se acercó a Dinamo quien solo se limitó a verlo.

\- Debes estar feliz ya que tu maestro ha regresado.

\- NO. Me da asco, pensar que ese humano tan viejo y débil me ha creado es para que me de nauseas.

La sonrisa de sigma se tornó maliciosa mientras el otro maverick le dio la espalda.

Más te vale ganar, de lo contrario tendremos que pasar al plan B.

\- Lo entiendo.

Los dos se fueron mientras las luces se apagaban y el telon de la historia se abria.

Notas del Autor.

Aquí Rynerkamiojou27 desde mi HQ. Bueno he aquí con el segundo chaper de esta serie, pero bueno hablemos de la pequeña parte de los mavericks, debo aclarar que Iris estaba siendo sarcástica con Vile. Debo ser franco, si me cuesta la personalidad de Zero, así que puede que me quede un poco OoC al principio, cosa que arreglare en progresos futuros debo agradecer a ReijaZ y a Cherryle por habérmelo dicho, por ultimo si es que más personas me leen, déjenme reviews, así me doy cuenta de que me están siguiendo, X fa.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27.


	3. my destiny in your hands

My destiny in your hands parte 1

Finalmente X se habia tranquilizado, lo que veian sus ojos era serio, se veia Iris y Vile en la pantalla, mientras un mensaje se transmitía.

\- En 24 horas atacaremos Abel city nosotros dos como un mensaje para Zero y X. peleemos en una batalla sin cuartel.

Este mensaje solo era visto por Signas y X ambos prestaban atención a la chica en la pantalla.

\- Zero, mas te vale aparecer, yo misma te cortaré la cabeza.

Se corto la transmisión, en un segundo. el general tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y con tono serio se dirigió al comandante enfrente suyo.

\- así están las cosas X, es dificil pero mantendremos a Sora en la base hasta nuevo aviso; tu y Zero estaran alertas hasta que ellos ataquen, para ello he asignado a dos personas aptas para el trabajo.

\- Señor, con todo respeto creo que solo deberíamos ser nosotros dos, gente extra solo nos estorbaría.

Signas movio la cabeza en desacuerdo mientras sonreía triunfante. X desconocía el por qué de ello le daba buena espina definitivamente.

\- te equivocas. Tu conoces muy bien a estas personas, creo que las aceptaras sin objetar. ¡Pasen por favor!.

La puerta se abrio dando paso a dos mujeres reploid, una era castaña, de ojos purpuras, en sus muñecas llevaba unos enormes grilletes qué ataban a unas gigantescas cuchillas laser, su armadura era un top y minifalda color rojo, la otra era rubia, de pupilas moradas, su armadura era un traje Kunoichi de color purpura, pero su rasgo mas sobresaliente eran colas y orejas de ardilla y zorro respectivamente.

\- General Signas, las capitanas del escuadron de infiltración, Hikari y Luna, se reportan a la misión.

Dijo la chica con orejas de ardilla, saludando en forma respetuosa. Tomo asiento al lado de X mientras Luna solo se paro a lado de un asiento vacío, mientras veia al reploid celeste con ojos frios.

\- bien chicas, ustedes acompañarán a los comandantes X y Zero en misiones contra mavericks de nivel S; como podran ver en la pantalla se trata de ellos dos.

Ambas voltearon hacia la enorme pantalla que mostraba a Vile y a Iris, Hikari solo se tapo la boca en señal de asombro mientras Luna sólo lo vio indiferente.

\- Confie en nosotros General Signas!, nosotras las hermanas Beastloids nos haremos cargo de la mision, sera pan comido.

\- Se los encomiendo.

Pero al otro involucrado le daba algo mas que preguntar, el por que Zero no había sido informado.

\- Señor, ¿Por qué no le informa a Zero?.

El general movio su cabeza en desacuerdo mientras hablo en tono realmente aterrador.

\- Piensa X, si se llega a enterar que iris esta viva ¿que crees que pasaría?.

Por la mente le cruzo a X el que Zero se enterase de lo que vio en ese video, iria el solo a acabar con iris y vile sin dudar, para luego deprimirse peor.

\- Dejeme hablar con el señor, yo hare que Zero cumpla con su mision sin dudar.

\- Te lo encargo, decidan sus equipos cuándo hayas hablado con Zero, sí es necesario, ve a la escuela humana y contáctalo.

\- Entendido.

Dando media vuelta los tres salieron de la oficina, donde se hayaban.

\- Entonces ¿Que harás capitan X?. El maestro Zero no recibirá muy bien la noticia.

\- Lo sé, pero confió en que el lo entenderá.

miro X a la reploid ardilla con sumo pesar, algo le decía que debía dejar a la aprendiz de su mejor amigo ayudar. Luego se limitó a ver a su propia discípula y preguntar nerviosamente.

\- Aun me sigues creeyendo...

\- Pervertido, bestia sexual, animal salvaje, Idiota? La respuesta es si.

El reploid de armadura celeste se hincó en pos de depresión, el incidente que sucedio cuándo se conocieron jamás se le olvidara.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Ambos hunters suspiraron, apenas terminaron el incidente Nightmare y Signas les ordenó tener un aprendiz. Zero solo se limitó a esperar, mientras X maldecia su suerte.**_

_**\- es que acaso el general Signas no puede darnos mas problemas? Ahora entrenaremos a reclutas personalmente.**_

_**\- Calmate X, es necesario ya que todavía falta mucho que reconstruir en la tierra. Solo espero que no me salga hiperactivo, de lo contrario tendre que ser demasiado severo con el.**_

_**El hunter a su lado se crispo de terror ante el comentario de su amigo; normalmente él era un poco indulgente con su escuadrón, pero Zero... Simplemente no dudaba en mandar a sus propios reclutas a la enfermería, era algo doloroso de ver.**_

_**\- Esperemos que no!, por el bien de ese pobre cadete esperemos que no lo sea.**_

_**\- Dijiste algo?.**_

_**\- Nada.**_

_**Fue en ese momento apareció Alia con dos Maverick hunters se acercaron a la operadora.**_

_**\- Zero, X, ellas dos serán sus nuevas reclutas, espero se lleven bien. hikari ira con Zero, mientras que Luna ira con X. Les deseo suerte.**_

_**En ese instante se ándolos solos.**_

_**\- Bien, quien sea Luna sigame...**_

_**No se sabe si fue por el destino o algo peor pero X tropezó dejándose caer con la reploid de orejas de zorro, el palideció por su error mientras ella solo lo vio con ojos fríos.**_

_**\- Lo siento .**_

_**Se levantaron los dos, ella lo seguía mirando muy fria, segundos después de su propia boca salió la palabra mas terrible que una mujer le diría a un hombre.**_

_**\- Pervertido.**_

_**\- no yo no lo hice...**_

_**\- Olividelo capitán X, cuándo a Luna se hace una idea jamas se le olvida.**_

_**Zero le hizo una señal de seguirle a la joven recluta con cola de ardilla, ella lo siguió sin mas. X simplemente bajo la cabeza en señal de resignacion ante lo que venia.**_

_**Fin flashback**_.

Ahora X finalmente lo había superado, pero no podia evitar sentirse nervioso ante ella.

\- Nos iremos en dos horas, prepárense.

Ellas simplemente saludaron en señal de entendimiento.

Zero conducía una chase Rider con Sora atrás, ella se sentía terrible, ¿Cómo demonios se había sincerado con un reploid?, no lo entendía, ni ella misma lograba concebir bien sus sentimientos, pero luego esto llego a su mente, _**¿Es que acaso me atrae este reploid?.**_ Ella era un lío en sus pensamientos.

\- Sora?.

\- Eh?.

\- Discúlpame, estaba hundida en mis pensamientos, pero...

\- No te disculpes, solo necesitaba preguntarte algo.

Zero quería quitarse la culpa, solo quería una opinión que no fuera la de su mejor amigo, decidió preguntarle a una persona ajena.

\- Crees que si pelee con alguien me perdonaría?

Una pregunta inusual sin duda, pero, ella comprendió a medias lo que buscaba, algo llamado consuelo, ella miro al frente y le susurro en el receptor de sonido.

\- no conozco, exactamente que pelea tuviste, pero si lo intentas, esa persona te perdonara... Siendo humano o reploid.

La misma respuesta que X le dio, se había hecho presente. Estaba seguro que tenía la paz que quería ahora.

\- Gracias

Ella sintió sobresalto en su corazón, muy pocas veces le agradecían algo, eso provocó sonrojo ligero, pero debido a su piel caucásica, se notó bien.

\- Estas bien?, noto tu cara roja.

\- N - No es nada, sigamos que ya falta poco para llegar.

Al Hunter le pareció sospechoso, no obstante, decidió dejarlo, ya le había causado demasiados problemas a la humana. Dio vuelta a la derecha y siguio hacia una enorme escuela, era tan grande que una torre de reloj fue puesta aqui.

\- Una ultima cosa antes de entrar Zero.

Que?

\- Veas lo que veas y escuches lo que sea, no interfieras.

\- EH?

Algo inhumano salió de sus labios, que era lo que queria que esperara?. Ambos pusieron un pie dentro de la escuela cuando… Se escucharon Horribles discusiones por el receptor de sonido.

**MALDITO MONSTRUO!}**

**LARGO DE AQUÍ PRESUMIDA!**

**SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA HUNDIDA EN DINERO!**

Varias rocas intentaron golpear a la chica en la cabeza, todas con intención asesina, Zero quedo completamente anonadado, no porque le lanzaran piedras y las recibiera, o porque hubiera resultado herida, sino porque al contrario, ella no tenía ningún rasguño.

\- Pero qué demonios?...

Seguía con su promesa mientras ella le hacia la seña de que siguiera, él estaba confundido, al parecer no le dolía ni un poco, _**¡ qué pasa con ella?, es en realidad humana?.**_

\- Si, soy humana Comandante Zero, al menos eso quiero creer.

Escucho el maverick hunter, mientras veia a Sora seguir el camino.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Aquí rynerkamijou27.

Primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, entre escuela y trabajo no me da mucho tiempo de publicar. Si se dieron cuenta use flashback en este chapter, aunque no lo pienso usar mucho. Por último debo decir que este arco se dividirá en tres partes. Sin mas me despido.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27

Respuestas a reviews.

Reijaz.

Gracias por el continuo apoyo, jeje. Si vas a ver un iris contra sora, aunque no va a ser un tipico caso de Mari sue, ya te tendré la sorpresa.

Linx ZX.

Te agradezco mucho el que me sigas. Se que me equivoco pero arreglaré ésos detallitos te lo prometo. Tampoco dejaré tirada la historia, ya que me divierto mucho haciéndolo.


	4. my destiny in your hands 2

My destiny in your hands 2

\- Como fue eso?

\- Bueno… es una historia larga Comandante Zero, se la contare en otra ocasion.

Respondió Sora ante la pregunta del rubio. No era esa la cuestión, ella sabía lo que se estaba preguntando y lo respondió con " Si soy humana al menos eso quiero creer", si ella no era humana ni reploid, entonces que era?.

\- Sora… eso que dijiste?...

\- No puedo contárselo por ahora, créame sigo siendo humana, pero…

Se detuvieron al ver a un chico bastante guapo y gentil para su edad, vestía un uniforme masculino de kendo, mientras cargaba una espada de bambú, sus cabellos eran castaños, piel un poco morena, ojos rojos como la sangre. Se acercó y saludo a Sora.

\- Buenos Días señorita Sora, primero que nada deje darle mis condolencias, tambien me alegra ver que se encuentra bien después del incidente con el maverick.

Sora simplemente sonrió, ante las firmes expresiones del joven que se acercó a ella parecía conocerlo.

\- Es un gusto verte de nuevo Richie, pero no deberías estar en práctica matutina.

\- Sabes que los ataques de la gente de Ahí me molestan, además me preocupas.

fue entonces que el joven distinguió a Zero, quien solo estaba observando la situación, se acercó al Hunter rojo con mirada desafiante cortando distancias tan rápido que Sora se sorprendió.

\- Usted es un maverick hunter verdad, ¿ qué hace usted con la Señorita?.

\- no tienes por qué saberlo niño.

Zero regreso la mirada del joven mientras seguía con su pocker face, ambos emanaban un aura de rivalidad entre ellos, mientras las chica en cuestión no entendía el porqué de ello.

\- Si no mal recuerdo usted es Zero, el comandante del escuadrón especial 00. Héroe de la tierra qué detuvo la colonia Eurasia.

\- Vaya qué me conoces. Pero ¿Por qué?

Él joven sonrió sarcástico ante la pregunta del Hunter mientras respondió con malicia

\- Veras, soy prospecto a detective, tomo información de los ejércitos diario, estoy al tanto de ti, él capitán X y él capitan Axl; todos sus logros y fallos, sobre todo que uno de ustedes esta posiblemente infectado con un virus.

Zero pensó en dos personas al mismo tiempo, él y Axl. Apretó los puños enojado, este humano estaba ganándose una reprimenda, pero, él no era tan impulsivo cómo su mejor amigo, mi arrogante cómo él menor para hacer lucir su poder así que actuó maduro.

\- Ya veo, es bueno que haya un humano dedicado cómo tú.

Este le dedicó una mirada de "vamos dame todo lo que tienes", mientras él réploid decidió dejarle en paz. Sora quien se había mantenido fuera de la conversación por fin decidió entrometerse, tratando de calmar la tensión.

\- Vamos! Están siendo drásticos chicos. Zero es mi guardaespaldas hasta que atrapen al maverick responsable; por otro lado él es Richard Hudson, Heredero de una familia acaudalada en estados unidos, entrena Kendo desde niño con un profesor particular.

Cuando ella termino de hablar los dos se acercaron con cautela se miraron, mutuamente con rivalidad y fueron directamente al grano.

\- Un duelo será, uno con la espada.

\- Lo mismo digo, siempre me quise medir contigo, señor maverick hunter.

A Sora casi le da un infarto ante esto, estos dos estaban perdiendo la razón, le extrañaba más de Zero quien parecía muy reservado y frio.

\- Deténganse!, Richie, no lo hagas, es un reploid, él tiene más fuerza que tú!, Zero, como maverick hunter deberías pensar más en la seguridad de los humanos.

\- Lo siento, pero es algo que debo hacer Sora,

\- Lo mismo digo Señorita, el es mi objetivo. Nos vemos a las tres en el dojo de kendo, no vayas a huir Maverick hunter.

Zero se dio la vuelta mientras afirmaba la situación, Richie se fue quien sabe a dónde, lo único que hizo fue gritar…

\- IDIOTAS!.

Dos personas veían este panorama desde lejos, uno era Vile quien reía a carcajadas, pero la otra era una chica de aura fría, malévola pero a la vez inocente y sobre todo celosa.

\- Ese Zero se ha vuelto un debilucho!, más que el inútil de X!.

\- Eso es debido a que el virus zero fue suprimido de su cuerpo y tal vez mi culpa por haberle dicho esas cosas en el arma final.

Iris tomo los visores, pero ¿por qué estaba tan celosa?, ella quería matarlo desde un principio, gracias a su generoso benefactor ahora tenía una segunda vida, sabía que él era el causante de los mavericks, sabía que por su culpa, Sigma se había vuelto un maverick y que puso a la reploidforce en contra de los hunters, pero… a ella le molestaba que estuviera con otra chica, aun si se parecía a ella.

\- Definitivamente voy a matarlo.

Vile la miro, solo se limitó a reír y decirle en tono muy sarcástico.

\- Niña enamorada, se ve que el odio hacia él todavía es muy chico.

\- Cállate fracasado, tenemos una misión, tus debes de matar a X, así que hasta cuando vas a esperar para interceptarlo

\- Oh! Qué miedo!, bueno ellos dos se reunirán pronto, ya que enviamos el video, solo falta Sigma que fue tras Dark Leviathan. Me voy ahora, así que suerte con tu amado!

\- TU hijo de…

Iris lo vio con furia mientras se iba. Siguió viendo la situación mientras más veía más le enojaba.

\- Seguro que lo hare Zero, seguro.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cerca del desierto, Axl y Layer ya habían llegado a su destino, ellos estaban ya cansados de tanto desierto, pero por fin habían llegado a su destino, una pequeña mansión abandonada cerca de un oasis.

\- Por el amor a los cielos!, por fin llegamos!

\- La base nos ha confirmado que aquí se encuentran los mavericks que mataron a la familia de la humana.

Axl se sentía animado, pelearía después de bastante tiempo, sobre todo ya que lo tenían en cuarentena por lo de su infección, así que estaba muy feliz de regresar a las andadas.

\- Vamos Layer, acabemos con esto pronto.

\- Sí.

Ambos entraron, solo para ver a cinco reploids hechos pedazos, en el centro a uno vestido como mayordomo, casco que parecía cabello blanco y unas enormes alas blancas.

\- Bienvenidos, por lo que veo son maverick hunters, me llamo Dark Leviathan, si gustan pueden arrestarme.

Axl estaba estupefacto ante las palabras del reploide enfrente suyo, ¿Tan fácil estaba siendo arrestado?. Miro de nuevo al frente y pregunto dudoso acerca de lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?.

\- Pueden arrestarme, he acabado con estos mavericks, aunque yo también lo soy ya que asesine a la familia que servía.

Ambos hunters vieron incrédulos la situación que se presentaba, era algo realmente raro que un maverick se entregue fácilmente.

\- Como podría creer en en ti?, eres un reploide infectado por el virus, seguramente estas usando el poco uso de razón que te queda.

\- Jovencito, lamento decirte que no he sido infectado con el virus Zero o Sigma, es inútil creer que soy un maverick enloquecido por un virus.

Ahora fue Layer quien hablo, ella se había mantenido observando la situación para asegurarse de algo.

\- Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces ¿Por qué asesinaste a esa familia?

\- Fueron mis órdenes, las ordenes de mi propio amo, para proteger el secreto de la Señorita Sora, él lo hizo para que lo que ella es no sea revelado.

Layer lo vio, la honestidad en sus ojos, ella estaba completamente segura de que no mentía, pero el hunter joven no estaba completamente seguro de lo que él decía.

\- No te entiendo!, si tanto querías a tu familia… ¡ENTONCES NO LOS HUBIERAS MATADO LOS HUBIERAS PROTEGIDO!.

Axl apunto al maverick como si fuera un criminal muy grande, era la primera vez que el actuaba asi, no solo sentía ira contra el, estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que hizo.

\- Lo hice joven hunter, debes entender que a veces para proteger a los tuyos debes lastimarlos.

Dark Leviathan se mostró triste ante la situación, al ver esto AXL, pensó en su infección del virus, en como Zero y X lo trataron de encubrir, aunque todo fallo, como el general Signas lo mantiene en cuarentena temporal y el hecho de que sus amigos lo querían fue en ese instante que tomo su decisión

\- Entonces... Te arrestare ahora mismo y en la base me contaras los detalles, Pallete, aquí AXL, misión cumplida hemos capturado al maverick.

\- EH?, pero si hace cinco minutos me dijiste que lo ibas a atrapar.

AXL sabía que ese hombre no mentía, algo en su cabeza le hacía sentir que lo que decía era más que verdadero, el solo lo sabía; parecía que Layer también tenía ese sentimiento ya que no dudo, los ojos de ese reploid eran los de una persona honesta.

Muy bien los trasladare ahora mismo.

El traslado comenzó, pero, justo antes de que salieran juro que por íntimo instante, que vio a sigma entrando a la habitación en donde estaba, fue entonces que sintió escalofríos, de pensar que el "libertador de reploids" tenía que ver algo con la familia de la humana.

Mientras tanto en la base hunter X se preparaba para salir con las dos aprendices que ya de pero si eran un lio pero al final se las arreglaron para salir.

\- Dios! Tuvimos que tomar tres chase rider para salir, pero por fin vamos a la escuela humana aunque con un retraso de tres horas, ya que tuve que ver a Douglas.

\- No se preocupe capitán X, el maestro Zero está cerca de aquí no nos tardaremos mucho en llegar.

\- Asi es bestia sexual, el comandante Zero es alguien sumamente fuerte para no notar su presencia.

De nuevo X cayó en depresión ante las palabras de su estudiante, ese accidente lo había marcado como maestro de esta reploide con orejas de zorro.

\- Cuantas veces debo decirlo? Luna, Lo siento!, no quise sentarme encima de ti, no soy un pervertido.

\- Lo siento, pero no te creo.

\- Se lo dije capitán X, ella es demasiado testaruda.

Advirtio de nuevo Hikari, mientras Luna solo volteo la cabeza mientras subía a su Ride chaser morada.

\- Animo capitán, siempre es sabido que una cabeza dura cae más rápido que un hablador.

\- Si lo dices por ti HIkari nee chan es mejor que te guardes ese dicho.

La joven con orejas de ardilla se molestó por el comentario, pero, X la detuvo de hacer algo indebido ya que debían salir inmediatamente.

Vamos ahora mismo debemos ver a Zero y decirle la verdad.

El hangar se abrió y los tres salieron del cuartel, mientras Hikari pensaba _**El maestro Zero debe aguantar la noticia sobre la señorita Iris, debo ser su soporte, ya que eso es lo que hacen los pupilos con los maestros.**_

Las tres en punto maraca el reloj, en un dojo vacío yacían tres personas, Richie, Zero y Sora, dos de ellos se encontraban uno frente al otro, muy serenos, pero la chica sentada hasta la entrada estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación presente; por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo con el duelo desigual que iban a tener, así que intento disuadirlos.

\- Vamos chicos!, no necesitan tener un duelo ¿verdad?.

\- Eso no será posible, Señorita… Yo debo hacer esto para probar que un reploid no es capaz de protegerlo. Vamos Mavercik Hunter.

Zero sonrió levemente mientras veía a su oponente, el cual era un joven chico; sabía que estaba mal enfrentarlo, pero su lema siempre fue…

\- Si hay un reto, lo aceptare.

Zero se lanzó al ataque con una espada de bambú, uso cortes leves que Richie pudo bloquear, Mientras el chico usaba mucho ataque a la cabeza para intentar persuadir a su adversario de caer en su trampa, ambos estaban sumidos en su batalla, tanto que se emocionaban en ella, sentían placer de pelear, aunque Zero ciertamente se retenía, pero no daba señal de querer humillar a su enemigo. Ambos siguieron atacando, hasta que se detuvieron con ambos en un choque de espadas.

\- Porque te retienes Zero?, es que acaso temes lastimar un humano?.

\- Disfruto la batalla chico, no me malinterpretes, eres fuerte para protegerla, pero lamentablemente esa es mi misión.

\- Ya veo. Basta de jueguitos, terminemos con esto.

El joven ataco usando un corte extremadamente veloz para el de un humano común pero…

\- Enzuisan.

Zero Giro rápidamente hasta que rompió la espada de bambú de Richie, no había falla había ganado completamente con una de sus mejores técnicas.

\- Debes enseñarme a hacer eso!

\- Sera en otra ocasión, mientras tanto debo proteger a Sora con mi vida.

La jovencita quien había escuchado eso, estaba muy sonrojada y con una extraña sensación de ansiedad, ella misma lo sabía, estaba enamorada de aquel reploid y lo sabía perfectamente. Se levantó siguió hasta donde estaban ellos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro dijo.

\- Zero es ahora mi guardaespaldas, yo confió en él, espero que tú también lo hagas. Richie.

\- No es necesario, ya me probo que es capaz de protegerla, ya que de haber querido me hubiera matado con ese "enzuisan" pero estoy vivo. Yo siempre he dicho, es más difícil dejar vivir a una persona que matarla, Aun asi no me he rendido ¿Entendiste, Zero?

\- Si.

El joven se fue dejando caer lo poco que quedaba de su espada mientras tanto terminaba el día de ambos en la escuela, Zero empezó a sentir que algo iba a acabar muy mal hoy, no obstante ignoro ese sentimiento.

Pasaron las cinco de la tarde, mientras ambos caminaban por el parque, ya habían hecho todo ahora solo quedaba un pequeño descanso para luego regresar a la base. Sora miro a su semejante en lo alto y le pregunto a Zero quien estaba a su lado.

\- Crees que algún padre, permitiría que su hija se enamorara de un reploide?.

\- No lo sé, los humanos son bastante cambiantes en el aspecto amoroso, bueno… los reploides igual.

Con una risita ella lo miro feliz, ella comprendía que había terminado enamorada de aquel hunter rojizo, aunque había sido rápido, pero ella estaba completamente segura de ello. Siguió delante de una banca y con voz alegre comento.

\- Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido, a ti, a X y al resto de los hunters.

Zero, sintió una extraña calidez, era ¿Felicidad?, no lo sabía, pero ese calor era reconfortante, no dudo en seguir pero…

\- Pareces feliz, Zero.

De las sombras salió una persona, Zero no tuvo palabras para lo que vio delante de ellos, una figura reploid femenina, una boina adornaba su cabeza, mientras los tonos rojos y azules de su armadura hacían un vestido.

\- IRIS!.

Zero la llamo por su nombre, pero se detuvo, ya que su mirada no era la bondadosa y amable que tenía cuando la conoció, al contrario, era fría, iracunda y áspera; en su cadera llevaba una espada muy parecida a la que usaba coronel, lo cual lo hacía sospechoso ¿de verdad era la navegadora tímida que conoció?. Mientras tanto Sora quedo completamente pasmada ya que era una reploide exactamente igual a ella, su rostro era igual, sin ninguna diferencia, incluso podría decirse que son gemelas.

\- Iris…

\- Zero.

Ella se acercó hasta quedar a cinco minutos de su rostro, lo rodeo con sus brazos, mostro una sonrisa que podríamos decir todo menos "Inocente" y lo beso muy rudo; Sora mientras tanto no tenía palabras para lo que veía, estaba siendo besado por otra chica en su cara, eso la lleno de celos pero sobre todo inseguridad ya que el parecía conocerla. Iris termino aventándolo al suelo con rudeza y le dijo.

\- Espero te haya gustado, ya que ese es mi regalo de despedida, pues he venido a matarte.

Notas del autor.

Aquí de nuevo Rynerkamijou27.

Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que publique pero estoy aquí y vivo, así que despreocupen. Bueno primero que nada tengo que tratar el asunto de AXL sobre la infección del virus en X8, no lo sabía, no había jugado completamente el X8 ya que desafortunadamente mi compu murió en ese tiempo, pronto comprare una minilap así que espero poder terminarlo y saber más acerca de esto, pero por lo que parece se recuperó, ya que no jugué el MMX comand misión no obstante he visto varias escenas de este juego, por lo cual estoy en espera de. OTRO PUNTO MAS es que ya he metido demasiados OC, el villano será el último. En un último apartado me gustaría decir X tendrá una batalla y por eso nos saltamos hasta Zero vs Iris, lo mantendré para capítulos futuros

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27.

Respuestas a Reviews

LINX ZX: ES PLACENTERO RECIBIR REVIEWS TUYOS, AMIGO MIO. TE DESEO UN FELIZ 15 DE SEPTIEMBRE. GRACIAS POR LEERME Y BUENO QUE MAS TE DIGO.

REIJAZ: ES BUENO QUE ME SIGAS, JEJE. SOBRE SORA CHAN… BUENO ESPERO MEJOR QUE LO LEAS. POR OTRO LADO NO CREO QUE ARIA SEA MARIE SUE, NO LE DAS UN PODER SUPREMO QUE LOS DERROTE A TODOS O ALGO QUE LA HAGA MAS FUERTE QUE LOS HUNTERS. GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y ANIMARE JURO QUE ACABARE ESTO.


	5. my destiny in your hands 3 (final)

My destiny in your hand 3.

Si algo estaba mal en este escenario de atardecer hermoso, era la reploid de nombre iris, su cara expresaba odio, sed de sangre, mientras miraba al hunter rojo frente e ella.

\- me oíste Zero, levanta tu arma, por que voy a matarte.

\- Pero… Por que?!, yo conocí a una Iris bondadosa, una de la que…

La joven navegadora rio locamente interrumpiendo las palabras de Zero, no solo eso sino que lo hacia como si se burlara de el por completo.

\- Estas loco?, tu, el inicio de los mavericks, no podría sentir amor aunque lo quisiera, además ya no soy la misma que conociste, ahora te odio como no tienes idea.

Zero sintió que la piel se le helaba, ¡como sabia ella de su problema como maverick?, ahora si estaba en problemas, no solo eso ella había dicho que lo odiaba, estaba sintiendo un extraño dolo dentro de si, algo que los humanos llamaban miedo a perder algo.

\- Iris. Como sabes que yo soy el inicio de los mavericks?.

\- A saber!, no te lo diré, si quieres saber sácame la respuesta a golpes, si es que puedes pedazo de porquería, o es que acaso vas a poner de excusa que me amas?.

\- No. Sabes que yo jamás quise que esto sucediera, yo también… quería vivir en un mundo solo contigo.

Zero estaba diciendo la verdad al menos hoy si, quería que esa mirada en ella cambiara a la de siempre, no soportaba ver a Iris con ese rostro lleno de odio.

\- Estas de broma?, se que tu eres quien porta el virus maverick, así que no eres inocente para nada, solo eres un impostor. Vivir solo conmigo, después de lo que hiciste?, después de acabar con la reploidforce?, jamás y ni de broma. No te preocupes luego de ti, X ira a acompañarte al otro mundo.

Zero sintió que la sangre le hervía, quien haya revido a Iris, le dijo todo acerca de él , estaba a punto de perder la razón, pero…

\- Maldito pedazo de hojalata, no te atrevas a insultar a Zero!.

Grito Sora hacia Iris, quien solo la miro con ojos burlones mientras le decía con voz claramente despresiativa.

\- No te importa humana, apenas lo conoces y ya lo defiendes?, mocosa, el…

\- Si ya lo has dicho, pero a mi no me importa si el es el comienzo o el final de los maverick, para mi el es Zero. Ni mas ni menos, me oíste!

\- Vaya joven admiradora tienes Zero me impresionas!,

A pesar de sus palabras Iris claramente mostraba irritación en su rosto, ella noto esto mientras miraba su alrededor. Zero por otro lado estaba estupefacto por lo que oía, parecía que ella realmente lo odiaba por algo, no obstante, el sabia exactamente por que el fue el culpable de que el virus maverick apareciera, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Sora, eso fue lo que realmente lo dejo estupefacto, ella, Sora, ahora ¿Qué significaba en su corazón?.

\- Ya basta iris, no quiero pelear contigo.

\- No tienes elección, mi querido Zero, me temo que no tienes mas que pelear conmigo

\- Lo se! Como maverick hunter que soy me temo que así es. Iris por el delito de planificación de homicidio hacia un alto mando Hunter quedas arrestada.

Zeo quería mantener a salvo a iris, Solo luchando contra ella y metiéndola en una celda seria la única forma de hacerlo sin lastimarla.

\- Entonces, ven conmigo!, tú compartirás una celda conmigo por ser el origen de los mavericks.

\- Si es como accederás a rendirte. si,

A iris le dio una fuerte risa que solo un desquiciado haría, pero ella no era asi y Zero lo sabía, debía sacarla de esa faceta como fuera.

\- Lindo! Lamento decirte que ni así te acompañare, solo en tu descontinuación y estaría ahí como verdugo.

\- esto eta decidido, lamento que tu hermano haya tenido que sacrificarse en nuestra batalla, solo eso ultimo quería decirte.

\- Ahórrate las palabras para la muerte.

Iris desapareció del panorama con una velocidad fuera de lo común, Zero lo sabía, era la técnica de su hermano mayor, saco su espada y bloqueo algo invisible, luego sintió que la presión se fue y bloque algo en su pecho. Tomo ventaja de ello y intento cortar a Iris, no obstante solo cortó aire, Unos segundos después apareció la reploid con una cara llena de malicia.

\- Nada mal, conoces a mi hermano por eso sabes que es lo que voy a hacer con su técnica, pero eso es solo una pequeña parte de la capacidad que poseo ahora.

\- No quiero pelear, solo acabaremos hiriéndonos de esta forma.

\- No lo digas como si todavía te amara!. Bueno, eso me hizo enojar mucho, déjame mostrarte lo que en realidad puedo hacer.

Iris inmediatamente levanto su mano, mientras esta brillaba, transformándose en un buster, luego empezó a brillar todo su cuerpo, para después sacar una brillante bola de luz, Zero intento cortarlo, sin embargo no lo logro, no lo quedo de otra mas que desviarlo, en ese instante una enorme ilusión de su enemigo apareció intentando cortarlo, mientras tanto, el hunter rojo uso Twin dream para detenerlo, así ambas chocaron haciendo que se destruyeran. Aun así, Iris se veía fresca, mientras Zero ya empezaba a perder velocidad, Zero no quería usar "eso", pero no tenia de otra si quería seguirle el paso a esta nueva Iris.

\- No quería usar esto, pero no tengo de otra, me has obligado a tener que usar todo mi poder.

\- Hazlo entonces, deja de limitarte, usa tu forma "Black Zero" si gustas, tengo todos los datos de pelea en mi memoria, incluyendo los de X y los tuyos.

Realmente era una Maverivk Ahora, el se dio cuenta de ello, sintió tristeza, fue la primera vez que el sintió eta clase de emoción dolorosa, no obstante sabia su deber, era eliminar irregulares, tenia que detenerla a toda costa. Zero comenzó a cambiar de color, su armadura se hizo negra como la noche.

\- Lo lamento, pero, es mi deber como maverick hunter que soy, no tengo de otra más que destruirte.

Sora veía esto con sumo interés, ella veía como ambos se destruían, pero había algo que le preocupaba y dolía mas que nada, el hunter rojo no trataba de destruir a esa tal "Iris" la estaba convenciendo de que se rindiera, según ella su deber era acabar con la persona que era muy importante en este momento; Le daba nauseas, estaba completamente enojada, ella quera estar con Zero, no obstante, la chica peleando deseaba su destrucción, esto la hacia enfurecer. _** Esa tipa me saca de mis casillas, lo ha besado y ahora dice que lo quiere muerto?, no dejaría que lo matara, mucho menos besarlo, pero…**__**¿Qué tan importante es ella para ti? ¿Es que acaso ella y tu fueron algo mas que amigos o camaradas?. ¡Dímelo Zero!.**_

\- Gana Zero, ya que si mueres, realmente me sentiré muy sola.

Susurro para ella, mientras observaba la cruenta batalla que se libraba enfrente suyo, en ese momento se dio cuenta, de que a pesar de tener "esa habilidad en ella", no podía tener un corazón invulnerable, lo sabia muy bien, no había otra manera de hacerlo mas que tomando la iniciativa de esto.

El reploid rojo comenzó con el ataque, impulso el W – Shreder, para luego hacer un taque con el mismo "Shippuga", Iris simplemente lo esquivo, ella salto en dirección a Zero, girando a gran velocidad, era obvio que se trataba de "kuuenzan"; Zero hizo lo mismo, usando ensuizan para repeler el ataque, ambos sacaban chipas entre los roses de las espadas, luego de unos cuantos segundos se repelieron.

\- Impresionante! Usas mis técnicas con mucha familiaridad!, me cuesta creer que hayas renacido con mis habilidades.

\- Me molestan tus halagos, pero tienes razón. Déjame mostrarte mas de lo que puedo hacer realmente.

Ahora la armadura de la reploid cambio a un tono amarillo con tonos negros en varias partes, a Zero le dio un mal presentimiento lanzándose de inmediato al ataque, pero, fue demasiado tarde, ya que del buster en la mano de Iris, salió una telaraña eléctrica que lo hizo rebotar hacia atrás. Lightning web, una técnica que hace una red de electricidad la cual permite se como una pared momentánea.

\- Una técnica de X, Lightning web. Nada mal para ser una técnica que necesita cierto tiempo de carga para que muestre su verdadero poder.

\- También las técnicas de X?, quien te haya revivido tiene que ser un genio en DNA soul.

\- Si te sorprendió esto, lo que sigue te va a encantar.

Ahora iris salto para luego convertirse en una forma luminosa, el hunter enfrente de el sintió peligro saltando dos veces tan rápido que el mismo se sorprendió de lo que pudo hacer en ese momento. La luz se extinguió dejando a la persona en cuestión caer con gracia y una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Nova Strike, por supuesto, es ilimitada. Vamos Zero!, ríndete y deja que te destruya,, solo estoy jugando contigo, si quisiera te mataría ahora mismo.

\- Estas diciendo que te abandone de nuevo?

\- No te pongas sentimental! Yo ya no ye amo, así que afróntalo de una vez.

Esta vez, el bajo sus manos, tiro su sable y levanto las manos que se sentían temblorosas, bajo la cabeza y le dijo a la persona enfrente de el, las palabras que nunca se oirían mencionar.

\- Muy bien, ya lo he intentado!, no tengo de otra, puedes matarme.

\- Vaya!, pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Con una sonrisa malévola, Iris desenvaino su espada de nuevo, su color era un rojo escarlata luminoso igual al de Coronel. La puso enfrente de su rostro mientras se miraba confusa, ¿Por qué dudaba?, su objetivo era matarlo!, entonces por que…

\- No te atrevas a rendirte!

La voz de Sora se escucho en todo el lugar, ella se encontraba a escasos diez metros de ellos, aun asi grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron. De nuevo se dispuso a gritar con todo lo que se podía.

\- NO TE RINDAS AHORA!, DEBES DE PROTEGERME, DEBES DE CUIDARME HASTA QUE YO LO DISPONGA CONVENIENTE. NO ME DEJE SOLA AHORA ZERO!

\- Mocosa estúpida!

Dio la ex – navegadora con furia ante la humana enfrente de ella, de nuevo sintió celos, de nuevo su corazón actuó en contra suyo, estaba siendo traicionada por su mente una y otra vez, Iris se sintió extraña, mas que nada irritada.

\- Maldita reploiide, Zero no es alguien a quien puedas odiar fácilmente y si lo hiciste es por que tu quieres odiarlo.

\- No me digas! Que sentirías si la persona que amabas destruye a todos tus amigos y familia?, no me digas que lo sabes si no los has experimentado!

Eso hizo recordar, la vez que Dark leviathan destruyo a su familia entera, eso casi la hace deprimirse de nuevo, pero su vista alcanzo a ver a Zero, su nueva familia, también record los demás hunters, ahora ellos eran su nueva familia, no debía dudar en lo que le diría a esa mujer enfrente suyo,

\- Lo se, ya que un reploid llamado Dark Leviathan, el cual era cercano a mi mato a mi familia, pero, no necesariamente lo odio como tu a Zero; así que no digas que no se de eso.

Esta vez, toco el punto de Ira de Iris, esa niña se estaba jactando de ser igual que ella, lo que es mas, dice haber pasado por la misma situación, eso le enfermaba a tal grado de hacerla rabiar. Su intención asesina cambio de Zero a Sora inmediatamente, lanzando dangeki se dirigió a la humana con rapidez. Cerrando los ojos, Sora espero el ataque o dolor en si, pero, este ni siquiera llego, ya que, alguien lo había bloqueado.

\- Por que?...

\- Jeje… JAJAJAJAJAJA, LO BLOQUE PARA PORTEGER A LA HUMANA!.

Quien había bloqueado el ataque era nadie más que Zero.

\- ZERO!

Grito la joven mientras corría a su lado, su cuerpo no había sido cortado, pero parecía haber sido gravemente dañado ya que descargas aparecían por todo su cuerpo.

\- Por que me protegiste?!, debías haber dejado que muriera!

Dijo entre lágrimas mientras seguía viéndolo a pesar de las descargas que salían de su cuerpo maltratado. Zero levanto su vista mientras se acercaba a la frágil humana con su brazo que apenas y podía levantar.

\- No… llores… sabes que… debes vivir elegantemente… Ignora a… Iris y corre… por… ayuda.

\- NO TE DEJARE, ELLA VA A MATARTE!

\- No… protestes.. y corre.

Ella estaba dudando, Iris estaba dudando de nuevo sobre matarlo mientras veía esta escena, la razón es que le recordó, el momento de su muerte lucia exactamente así, solo que Zero jamás lloro, según ella.

\- Muévete humana, no tengo mucho contigo, déjame matar a ese reploide.

Dijo indiferente la hermana de coronel, mientras la jovencita miro con lagrimas en los ojos a a que paria ser su clon,

\- Quítate de en medio!, no lo volveré a decir, necesito matarlo.

\- NO! NO TE DEJARE, EL ES MI…

Esas palabras turbaron a Iris, entre más se acercaba a ella, mas le dolía la cabeza, ya que le recordaba a su viejo yo. Levanto la espada, metió un corte, pero la espada no traspaso nada, al contrario, al contacto con la piel de la humana, la espada sacaba chispas, no lo podía cortar, esto la sorprendió mucho, intento lanzar otro pero… su cuerpo se negó a moverse.

\- Lamento tener que interrumpir esta escena, pero, he venido a salvar a mi maestro, Ya que en el cielo y el infierno, soy la mejor.

\- Hija de… cuando lograste lanzarme un ataque.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Hikari, quien lucia un poco agitada y mallugada, pero había logrado atacar si que se dieran cuenta ni el mismo Zero que aun veía incrédulo la escena.

\- Si te lo preguntas use Raigeki, digámoslo de esta manera, es una copia degradada de el Raijingeki de mi maestro. Solo que yo lo uso para paralizar temporalmente al enemigo. No te preocupes, yo se que no te puedo destruir y no lo pienso hacer, solo he venido a llevarme a mi maestro.

\- Muy bien, me iré por hoy, pero dile esto si sobrevive, los ocho malignos los destruiremos, a el y a X.

\- Señorita Layer, transpórteme rápidamente a la base, llevo un herido.

Dijo poniéndose la mano en su oreja, mientras eso pasaba Sora apenas y se recuperaba del llanto.

\- Entiendo, el transporte comienzo ahora.

\- Lo lamento Señorita Iris, pero no permitiré eso, nosotras sus alumnas debemos ser los pilares que los ayuden a alcanzar el cielo.

Se fueron los tres en destello, mientras Iris recobraba lentamente sus Sentidos, parecía que esa cosa llamada Raigeki era muy débil para ella.

\- Iré a ver al penoso de Vile, tal vez ya haya eliminado a X.

Notas del autor.

Hola, dese mi nueva PC les habla Rynerkamijou27. Bueno el primer punto a tratar es que esta no era una pelea no decisiva, para dar un motivo a Zero por el cual pelear en futuras batallas (aunque realmente lo hice muy improvisado), segundo punto a tratar es que ahora toca el turno de x para pelear, será emocionante ya que Vile es de mis villanos favoritos, espero disfruten tanto leyéndola como yo haciéndola. Me despido pues ya es demasiada noche mientras escribo estas palabras.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27.

COMENTARIOS A REVIEWS.

LINX ZX: ME ATREVO A DECIR QUE SI ME HICIERON ALGUNAS PUNTUACIONES, PERO AHORA QUE TENGO MI PC NUEVA ESTO YA NO PASARA TAN SEGUIDO YA QUE PODRE HACER REVISIONES Y NO ME VOY A PRESIONAR TANTO ESCRIBIENDO. POR SUPUESTO ZERO VS IRIS CLARO QUE YA ERA HORA, SOLO QUE NO FUE DECISIVO YA QUE ELLA VA A SER UN ENEMIGO PODEROSO EN EL FUTURO.

REIJAZ: ME ENCANTA DEJAR A LAS PERSONAS EN SUSPENSO, CLARO QUE ME GUSTA. QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO, A MI TAMBIÉN CUANDO LO ESCRIBO. JEJE NOS VEMOS.


	6. la variante destrozada 1

La variante destrozada 1.

Remontémonos hasta una hora antes de la batalla de Zero, Tres hunters llegaron a una universidad humana, X bajo de su chase Rider, mientras halaba con las subordinadas, de forma calmada como siempre suele hacerlo.

\- Bien, yo hablo con Zero, ustedes vigilen afuera en caso de algún "inconveniente".

Ambas asintieron, mientras el reploide celeste se alejo de las hermanas, entro en las instalaciones dándose cuenta de que estaban vacías, cosa extraña ya que era cuando al menos, los círculos estaban en sus actividades diarias, pero en este caso ya no había nadie.

\- Que raro, debería haber al menos una persona aquí .

\- JAJAJAJA. NO VAS A ENCONTRAR A NADIE AQUÍ X.

Una voz muy familiar sonó ante el, era una que no quería oir nunca mas, no obstante lo estaba haciendo y parecía que llego antes de lo esperado. Miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con un fantasma que no debería estar ahí.

\- VILE!.

\- TIEMPO SIN VERNOS!, he venido a destruirte, no te preocupes, he evacuado a los estudiantes y en cuanto a Zero, ya se fue, pero tendrá una sorpresita en unos cuantos minutos.

\- Que planean tu e Iris al matarnos?.

\- Quien sabe!

Haciendo una voz muy burlona, el reploide purpura salto hacia el fondo de la escuela, donde X se hallaba, cayendo de forma brusca,. Ambos se vieron frente a frente, anqué Vile no tenia ojos pudo sentirse su mirada llena de instinto asesino en el cuerpo de X.

\- ¿Por que? Tú deberías estar muerto. Dime quien te revivió!, ya que la ley prohíbe la resurrección de ADN, será puesto bajo las rejas.

\- Crees que te lo diría?! Eres muy ingenuo X, vine ya que debemos acabar con ustedes esta vez.

X se pregunto ¿quien seria capaz de revivir a Vile e Iris? O mejor dicho ¿solo fueron ellos?, no solo eso, su enemigo parecía diferente a lo usual, ahora no tenia un enorme cañón en la espalda, sino uno mas pequeño, también volvió a ser el de armadura morada que era cuando lo conoció. L hunter azul cambio inmediatamente a la blade armor la cual estaba había sido reparada por Alia, ahora podía usarla como la ultima vez en el incidente Nightmare.

\- Muy bien, juguemos X, pero para que lo hagamos mejor te tengo un regalo.

Chascando los dedos, algo cayo del cielo en una cuerda, X se inmuto al verla, palabras para lo que el veía, hay en una cuerda, estaba su amada Alia, sacaba enormes descargas, lo cual indicaba que había sido dañada, su armadura tenia significativas abolladuras y sus ojos lucían casi sin el brillo usual que mostraban.

\- ALIA!

\- X… El es muy fuerte, no pude derrotarlo, ten cuidado.

Dijo la navegadora, quien parecía estar muy dolida en si, vio a X quien estaba sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. No podía contener su cólera en el enemigo enfrente de el ya estaba cansado de esto, solo quería derrotarlo.

\- Como pudiste?! Tus problemas son conmigo!.

\- Mira, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ella salió sola de la base hunter hacia el centro comercial, además, debes enorgullecerte de ella! Es mas hábil que tu!. Investigue un poco y me di cuenta e que ella y tu salían desde hace unas semanas atrás.

\- Si, mi objetivo es que seas lo mas infeliz y desesperado posible, asi que ya muere de una vez.

Lanzando un ataque de su metralleta, vile hacia bailar a X con su mejor arma de ataque "triple 7", mientras el hunter celeste corrió para poner a Alia en un lugar seguro.

\- Contacta a la base hunter y pide una transportación de emergencia, dile al general Signas que la autorizo yo.

\- No x!, no pelees con el, es demasiado fuerte, va a matarte.

\- No tengo opción, Vile es una amenaza y debo detenerlo.

\- Pero…

\- Además Luna y Hikari están conmigo, ellas lo arreglaran.

Mostrando una sonrisa dulce X acaricio su mejilla, con la seguridad de un príncipe azul, viendo a su adorada princesa, Alia se sintió Aliviada de ello, decidió confiar en X, como siempre lo ha hecho.

\- Solo asegúrate de volver a casa.

\- Por supuesto.

X se lanzo al ataque mostrando una feroz cara dentro de si, debía detener al maverick enfrente de el, no había opción esta vez.

* * *

X finalmente llego a la parte trasera de la escuela, un campo de futball era el campo de batalla en esta ocasión, Vile estaba de brazos cruzados, esperándolo, al verlo soto sus manos y rió fuerte.

\- Al fin llegas!, eres tan lento como cuando entraste a los maverick hunters.

\- Esta vez no tendré piedad de ti!, lastimaste a Alia, eso no te lo perdonare.

\- Entonces ven por mi, Irregular hunter!.

X se lazo con la espada, usando el mach dash para ganar tiempo, Vile uso de nuevo triple 7, fallando en el intento, luego el hunter azul se acerco mucho para usar su ataque cargado con la espada, haciendo ondas en forma de "X", el maverick simplemente lo esquivo y con su nuevo y pequeño cañón uso una nueva técnica, un láser de color negro que inesperadamente atravesar la armadura de x con un golpe.

\- Te gusta, es una nueva invención de mi generoso benefactor, llamada, "destroza variantes" destruye la energia potencial de un reploid momentáneamente y luego la sella para que no sea utilizada por unas cuantas horas

\- Maldito! Así venciste a Alia.

Vile miro hacia abajo, donde X estaba, justo como cuando lo enfrento por primera vez, arrodillado a sus botas, realmente se sentía feliz, insana mente feliz de esto, Vile resalto su felicidad con leves carcajadas.

\- Te lo dije X, no sirve de nada que puedas cambiar al mundo si estas muerto!

\- Maldito seas!

\- Este es el fi…

En ese momento una figura se movió detrás de el para golpearlo, este lo esquivo con dificultad.

\- Ah! Se me olvidaba, el cobarde de X siempre trae refuerzos inesperados.

\- El pervertido es mi maestro, no te dejare matarlo, aunque sea un lascivo, animal, bestia sexual.

Las hermanas beastloid se presentaron, aunque no muy a tiempo para el final que le esperaba a X, ambas se acercaron al bombardero azul para ver su estado de gravedad.

\- Se encuentra bien, Capitán X.?

\- no podre pelear en un tiempo con todo mi poder ya que la energía potencial fue sellada por una de sus técnicas, tengan cuidado con el rayo negro.

X se levanto del suelo, ahora ya se había recuperado del impacto, pero, no podía moverse por completo, su armadura no presentaba alguna descompostura y el ataque no le había hecho alguna avería significativa, solo se sentía Inútil. Por otro lado Luna estaba extrañamente callada, escuchando todo lo que su mentor le decía, ella solo se ruborizo y siguió al maverick.

\- Ex mavercik hunter Vile, será arrestado por los delitos que se atribuyeron en su anterior vida, además de lastimar a un alto mando hunter, causar disturbios y atacar a una de nuestras navegadoras.

Vile rio locamente al escuchar las palabras de la joven reploid enfrente suyo, una mocosa como ella se portaba como toda una hunter, además era alumna de x por lo que el pensó "era una debilucha".

\- No me amenaces mocosa debilucha!. No creas que soy cualquier criminal…

\- Lo se, por eso, tengo que mostrar mis verdaderos poderes.

Una especie de energía se mostró en su manos, de color amarillo, esta tomo forma de Shuriken, una de tamaño colosal, energía brotaba de la gigantesca arma de poder. La lanzo con mucha fuerza, Vile la esquivo y ataco con el destroza variantes, no obstante un enorme muro de energía detrás de el la otra joven chocaba el puño.

\- Rakuenjin, una copia barata del rekkuha de mi maestro.

\- Sorpresa tras sorpresa, nada mal pero…

Vile uso dash para acercarse y golpear su rostro, cosa que funciono, luego le apunto a la cabeza a la joven repliod con orejas de ardilla. X uso su booster para distraerlo y asi poder salvar a la aprendiz de zero, luego Luna uso una kunai para inutilizar la pierna del enemigo, no obstante el ex hunter esquivo para pisar la cabeza de la otra chica, aun así se levanto y intercepto el ataque con sus enorme cuchilla de color verde, luego su hermana salto para sacar tres kunai hechas de relámpago.

\- Esa habilidad… Tri tunder!

\- Si, la mía se llama tri kunai no jutsu, algo trillado pero aprendí mucho de ti cuando entrenábamos.

X miro a su aprendiz, puede que lo creyera un pervertido pero había aprendido todo acerca de como ser un sniper, alguien a larga distancia, los enormes kunai salieron disparados, golpearon el suelo para luego soltar una luz segadora.

\- Hikari, ve a ver a Zero, el probablemente sea atacado, asi que necesitara toda la ayuda posible.

\- Entendido, seguiré su presencia.

X lanzo a Hikari lejos para luego disponerse a atacar a Vile, no solo la humanidad dependía de el, sino el mismo zero también lo hacia, ya que debía ser su soporte moral, como mejor amigo y como colega de guerra.

\- Debo detenerte, para poder ayudar a mi mejor amigo.

\- Haz lo que quieras!, pero, de aquí no saldrás vivo!.

Continuara…


	7. La variante destrozada dos (final)

Este es un especial de dos capítulos, espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza, sin mas que decir disfruten los capítulos.

LA VARIANTE DESTROZADA DOS

.

Ambos reploids se miraban mutuamente, no había forma de escapar esta vez, X tenia sus habilidades bloqueadas, solo podía ejercer su fuerza restante, Luna vio atentamente a su enemigo enfrente, había pasado el efecto del Tri kunai no juutsu así que no había forma de que escapara ahora. Vile miro hacia los lados mientras en tono furioso saco las palabras como si las escupiera.

\- Se me escapo una basura! Bueno, no importa, la niña enamorada acabara con ella en caso de que interfiera.

De nuevo el rayo azul, miro a su némesis con odio, el no era como su mejor amigo no mataba a diestra y siniestra, no obstante, se lo había ganado, por lo que le hizo a Alia, también por lo que planeaba hacer con Zero, ahora si que estaba muy enfadado, cosa inusual en el robot pacifista.

\- No te lo perdonare Vile, juro que esta vez si te matare.

\- Mira nada mas!, tu el legendario pacifista, diciendo que va a matarme, eso no me lo esperaba.

El maverick legendario miro a la aprendiz de X, una chica que parecía un Youkai de los tiempos ancestrales, ella parecía estar al nivel de su mentor, así que este la empezó a detestar.

\- Voy a acaba con tu legado también, hunter enclenque.

Vile recomenzó la batalla con su mano desprendiéndola como un cohete, luego utilizo longshot gizmo para apartar al otro enemigo después, siguió atacando con Dumpty bomb la cual lanzo cerca de X, haciendo que volara por los cielos, mientras con un golpe, ataco a Luna, esta respondió con energía en forma de Shuriken lanzándola hacia su cañón, las armas de luz acertaron mientras X disparo hacia su armadura golpeándola levemente, el maverick salto, golpeo a X en le Aire, luego su brazo regreso para usar triple 7 de nuevo contra Luna, pero esta lanzo kunais del tamaño de una bala a velocidades sónicas.

\- Maldicion! Estos dos me están sacando de mis casillas.

\- Ríndete Vile, esta vez no será como cuando Zero, yo te matare.

\- Tranquilo pervertido! Tenemos que arrestarlo para que nos de información sobre el "benefactor"

De pronto Vile se lanzo hacia Luna a una velocidad asombrosa, la golpeo con su laser y hizo un enorme agujero en ella, la había atrapado distraída, luego siguió con X mientras pateaba su cabeza como la última vez.

\- Me divierto mucho contigo X, pero…

\- Te agarre, Yami no tokimeki no yuutsu, basado en el dark hole de mi maestro.

\- Detuviste el tiempo?! Maldita zorra

Se sacudió como loco, pero se percato de algo mas, un X estaba cargando un hadou - ken furioso.

\- Otra vez no!.

\- MUEREEEEEEEE!

* * *

Una conciencia se regresaba del abismo, al frente estaba una reploide familiar para el, era Iris. Lo miraba curiosa, pero sobre todo de forma lastimera.

\- Serás hija de… por que me miras de esa forma?

\- Vile, yo no fui capaz de matar a Zero por que mis sentimientos que debí desechar me lo impidieron, pero tu…

Esas palabras lo pusieron en duda de nuevo, justo como cuando sigma lo vio, era la misma escena, solo que esta vez estaba ella viéndolo de esa forma.

\- Vete al diablo!

\- No me mientas se que tu no eres de los que pierde fácil.

\- No lo se, caí en una trampa, esa niña aprendiz del enclenque de X no es alguien ordinaria

Sin previo aviso ella lo levanto, puso su mano sobre el transmisor en su cabeza y dijo con tono neutral que no tenia.

\- Soy yo, regrésanos a la base, misión cumplida.

Entre el leve parpadeo Vile juro que la jovencita tenia una sonrisa pura en su rostro, eso lo hizo pensar que quizás los traicionaría, ella fue sellada de sus sentimientos amorosos, solo los de odio debía haber aflorado, pero esto demostraba que no era así.

* * *

En la base hunter, se había intervenido medicamente a tres hunters, X, Zero y Alia, los tres llevaban graves heridas, Life saver actuaba rápido como preciso, trabajaba las heridas de los tres pacientes eficientemente. Sora se encontraba afuera de la sala, estaba de rodillas en la cara, sollozaba lentamente, Zero estaba así por su culpa, por haber provocado a Iris. De la nada una mano le fue puesta en su hombro, se trataba de AXL, quien había regresado de su misión victorioso.

\- Por que lloras, joven Sora?,

\- AXL?

El sonrió amablemente, miro a la jovencita que yacía en las lágrimas, vio su tristeza y sufrimiento, sabia que el responsable de ellos era el hunter rojo, cosa que lo deprimió un momento, no obstante se repuso rápido, le hablo con tono alegre pues sabia que se trataba de su amigo escarlata.

\- Sabes, me dijeron que Zero es "inmortal" ya que no importa cuanto lo hagan, el jamás muere.

\- En serio?

\- Si, ya veras que se repondrá rápido, ese sujeto siempre quiere hacerla de dios, por lo cual tiende a salir herido muchas veces.

Ella rió un poco ante las palabras del hunter pelirrojo, era un poco alentador saber eso, sobre todo en estas situaciones se levanto, mirándolo amablemente mientras sonreía con la poca fuerza que le sobraba para no preocuparle, se acerco y lo abrazo, cosa que sorprendió al ex miembro de red alert.

\- Gracias. es un poco alentador saber que Zero no corre peligro. AXL, eres un buen chico.

Este sonrió por las palabras de la humana, lo conmovió, pero no es que se haya enamorado de ella, no había conocido a un humano que fuera tan amable con un reploide, después de todo la relación entre ambos bandos era muy mala. Correspondió el abrazo gustoso, quería que la humana se sintiera cómoda pues si no era así, estaría haciendo mal su trabajo; de pronto sintió un aura asesina picándolo, delante de el se encontraba Pallete que llevaba cara de baldosa onigawara.

\- SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AXL?

\- Nada Pallete, como puedes ver consuelo a la humana. No te hagas una idea equivocada.

Dijo cortante el pelirrojo, mientras la reploide femenina la veía con cara de furia, un momento después, salió life saver, al parecer, con noticias de los tres internados en la sala.

\- Les informo que los tres ya han sido reparados completamente, Zero tenia daños graves, pero fue tratado oportunamente, X fue liberado del sello que tenia en su fuerza potencial y Alia fue reparada sin ningún problema

Sora sonrió ante el comentario, Axl también Pallete suspiro aliviada. La humana se acerco al life saber y pregunto tímida ante el, pues sentía que sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lio-

\- Puedo pasar a verlos?, hay algo que quisiera confirmar.

\- Adelante, están despiertos, pero sus funciones motoras fueron desactivadas, ellos solo hablaran, además, el general Signas solo dio permiso para que las alumnas y tu pasaran, los demás deben esperar.

Eso dejo helados a Pallete y a AXL, mientras la humana se sintió confusa, ¿por que solo ella estaba autorizada de entrar?, se abrió la puerta deslizando lentamente la puerta corrediza, miro la sala, hay se encontraban tres capsulas, en la primera estaba Zero, X en la segunda y en la ultima Alia, los tres miraron la joven quien se acercaba tímida al hunter rojo, el cual se veía pacifico, esos fueron los segundos mas largos de su corta vida.

\- Zero…

El miro fijamente hacia donde estaba ella, no quería aceptar que algo había cambiado en su percepción de ella, estaba algo confuso, pero aun así debía de decirle algo, ella había desobedecido la orden de huir, puso su vida en riesgo y sobre todo, ella había dicho algunas cosas que definitivamente no ignoraría.

\- ¿Por qué desobedeciste?

\- Bueno yo…

\- Iris era una persona peligrosa!, un maverick no se molestara por tu seguridad, va a atacar en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo!.

Ella estremeció ante el regaño de Zero, caramente le estaba doliendo, aun así siguió adelante, no debía ceder ante su cara triste.

\- Aun así usaste tu cuerpo como escudo y pensé por un momento que morirías…

\- Lo se!, entiendo, pero estaba muy nerviosa, esa chica era muy peligrosa y tu estabas a punto de rendirte.

\- Era una trampa, quería que Iris se rindiera, si se acercaba podía usar una emboscada para atraparla.

Se sentía estúpida, grito todo eso sin saber que el había hecho una trampa, ahora si se sentía como una tonta total. Sus lágrimas cayeron, se sentía frustrada y engañada, pero no podía negar sus recientes sentimientos por Zero eran parte de la culpa que cargaba.

\- Idiota.

\- EH?

\- IDIOTA IDIOTA IDOTA IDIOTA

Comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos en su armadura rojiza, el hunter solo se limito a dar una pequeña sonrisa que era raramente inusual en el, incluso X y Alia pensaron que el mundo se había terminado. Ella siguió con sus pequeños golpes, así que el héroe de la tierra trato de darle algo más que un sermón.

\- De todos modos… Gracias, debí pensar mas claramente, hiciste esto por protegerme también.

Secando sus lágrimas, paro un poco, se sintió algo mal por lo último, fue u poco inmadura, debía de ser mas adulta esta vez, se acerco y poso sus labios en la boca metálica del reploide, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la modelo quien se limito a sonreír amablemente.

\- Te agradezco mucho mi querido guardaespaldas. Nos vemos en cuanto este totalmente reparado.

\- S – si

Mientras salió de la habitación dejo a un confundido Zero, mientras X rió en silencio y Alia quien solo suspiro mientras susurraba.

\- Esto no le va a gustar nada a Layer.

* * *

En algún lugar, el coronel de la extinta reploidforce se encontraba entrenando con su pequeña hermana, la cual se veía bastante furiosa, el pensó que la culpa la tenia Zero, asi que no hizo ni por preguntarle.

\- Vamos, si de verdad quieres derrotar a Zero tienes que ser mas veloz, aun estas a su nivel, en forma black Zero.

\- Lo se, por eso e pedí que entrenáramos.

Ambos se detuvieron, el hermano mayor se acerco a Iris y le pregunto de forma seria.

\- Cuando derrotes a Zero, ¿que harás?.

\- Simple, formar el reino de los reploides.

Pasen al siguiente capitulo. -


	8. El no tan conveniente mañana

Chapter 7: el no tan conveniente mañana

\- Vamos di AH!

\- En serio…

\- Si no lo haces no te recuperaras rápido

La joven de nombre Sora estiraba su mano con un tenedor enterrado en una manzana hacia la boca del reploide conocido como Zero. Habían pasado dos días desde que Lifesaver los había arreglado completamente, no obstante dijo que reestablecería sus funciones motoras hasta dentro de tres días, por lo que la chica humana se dio a la tarea de ayudar en algo, así que investigo mucho y encontró que los reploides podían digerir cosas puramente naturales, por lo que terminaron en esto.

\- Sabes Zero, creo que deberías aceptar la comida de Sora…

Dijo X el cual a pesar de no poder ver lo que sucedía, sonreía como si de verdad pudiera ver esta escena de enamorados, en verdad adoraba que su amigo conviviera con tanta gente y sobre todo que no solo las reploides femeninas lo rodearan.

\- No es necesario, mi auto recuperación es totalmente buena, además…

Al ver la cara triste de la jovencita humana, sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho de metal, no lo tomo como una especie de chantaje femenino, quizás no lo comprendía, pero el calor en su pecho no era enojo ni reproche, tal vez… ¿Amor?. Decidió dejarla hacer lo que quisiera y le permitió alimentarlo por esta vez, mastico lentamente y como podía ya que solo su boca estaba activada. El sonido de la puerta se abrió y dio paso a dos reploides con orejas en sus cascos, eran los aprendices.

\- Es bueno ver que esta bien maestro Zero, pero siento que debería de dejar de hacerla como dios y ponerse tanto en peligro.

\- Hikari! No recuerdo haberte enseñado a ser tan igualada con tus superiores.

Reprendió gravemente el hunter carmesí a su pupila quien ahora era comandante del escuadrón de infiltración, no obstante el era su maestro y como tal le debía respeto. Cambio a una pose a un saludo militar y respondió con un "si señor". Por otro lado Luna se acerco a su maestro y lo golpeo en la cara al menos tan duro como para sacarle un poco de sangre a un humano.

\- La próxima vez que lance una técnica especial, procure evitar mi reactor, pervertido.

\- Lo lamento Luna, pero, estaba tan furioso con Vile que no me acorde de que estabas ahí, además, usaste tu tamashi hakkuri no juutsu para engañarlo y hacerlo pensar que te había dañado ¿no?

\- SI, no fue fácil cargar tanta energía en tan poco tiempo pero lo logre. Da gracias a que Alia nee-san este dormida para no escucharlo, se preocupa demasiado por usted.

Después de unos segundos, entro AXL Pallete, Layer y Signas quienes ya sabían la situación de los ocho malignos. Signas se puso al frente de las capsulas, despertaron a Alia y comenzó la charla.

\- Primero que nada, déjenme felicitarlos por sobrevivir X, Zero, Alia, pero fallaron al dejar ir a uno de los ocho malignos. Eso es grave, Iris puede reagruparse con el resto de los suyos.

\- Lamento mi falla señor. Pero la seguridad de la humana era sumamente primordial.

Explico Zero tan serio como siempre, mientras posaba su mirada en Sora la cual tambien debía estar ahí por razones muy obvias. Signas la miro un poco resignado y continuo con lo que debía decir.

\- Gracias a AXL tenemos una idea de quien pudo revivir a los ocho malignos y de sus posibles identidades, además de que probablemente estén relacionados con ustedes, X, Zero. Layer, AXL, por favor presenten su informe.

Ambos pasaron al frente de las capsulas donde todos pudieran verlos, el primero que inicio fue el joven hunter, quien llevaba una mirada de "NO SE VAYAN A ENFURECER"

\- Cuando capturamos oficialmente a Dark Leviathan, vi a Sigma entrar a la habitación, tenemos la creencia de que él fue quien revivió a los ya mencionados.

X sintió que la rabia se le subió a su procesador INTEL 64 CORE HKM, Por otro lado Zero también sintió que el enojo se apodero completamente de el, ya que si Sigma revivió a Iris, fue quien le conto acerca de su problema como maverick y el virus Zero. Ahora Layer puso una pantalla holográfica con algunos archivos los cuales mostraban tarjetas de identificación.

\- Primero comenzare con los dos primeros que conocemos. Iris, Ex – navegadora oficial del comandante Zero.

Cuando dijo esto la cara de Layer se distorsiono en algo claramente triste, aun así prosiguió con los informes.

\- Ex – maverick hunter Vile, este ya fue eliminado por el Capitán X y la Sub capitana Luna. Después esta el Ex general de los maverick hunter, Sigma. Los que suponemos que pueden estar también entre sus filas son.

Abrió una pantalla adjunto y el primer candidato fue expuesto, la cara de Zero mostro una clara distorsión en ella. La cara que se mostro lo perturbo con mucha razón ya que al igual que Iris, fue responsable de su muerte y si tenían razón en sus suposiciones, tendría que lidiar con el nuevamente.

\- Ex – Coronel de la reploidforce. Investigador de la pesadilla, Gate. Maverick, High Max, Maverick Black devil y por ultimo, Ex Maverick hunter Double.

Tal como lo hizo Zero segundos atrás Alia y X también cambiaron su expresión ya que ahora Gate y Doble estaban en la lista de sospechosos, Signas se dio cuenta de ello y dio una mirada de desaprobación a los tres, luego miro a la joven Sora quien lo veía confundida ante la situación de los ocho malignos; El General de los hunters dio un paso enfrente suyo y para sorpresa de todos el le paso la hoja de una espada laser en la cara a tal grado de que le cortara algo, no obstante esta solo saco chispas.

\- Lo sabia, eres invulnerable a las armas, necesito que me digas mas sobre esto si quieres nuestra protección, Joven Sora.

Ella Miro un momento a X, Zero y el resto de los presentes, suspiro en pos de resignación y le dio la mirada mas neutra al reploid enfrente suyo.

\- Muy bien Lo hare.

* * *

Con una voz que emanaba seriedad y a la vez tristeza comenzó con algo que ninguno esperaba, algunas palabras que no se debían dejar pasar según ella.

\- Déjenme presentarme Formalmente me llamo Sora H. Light

Esto dejo helado al rayo azul, era el mismo apellido que su creador y fuente moral, el profesor Thomas Light. Trato con toda su Alma ADN de mirarla bien, pero nada que fuera comparable con el era visible, por lo cual decidió hablar para calmar su ansiedad que ya de por si iba en aumento, además de su reciente sorpresa.

\- Tienes el mismo nombre que el doctor Light la persona que me creo.

\- No solo el nombre es igual, tenemos la misma sangre por que yo soy su bisnieta, veras X yo conocía el proyecto de mi bisabuelo pero lamentablemente no sabíamos donde estaba el laboratorio donde te encontrabas así que te dimos como un intento fallido.

Arreglando su cabello dio una irónica sonrisa, luego miro a Zero, tenia que decir todo lo que sabia, incluso si eso significaba el decirle los planes de su familia y las cosas que harían en un futuro.

\- Nosotros sabíamos que el Profesor Albert Wily estaba creando un androide que rivalizaría con X, así que decidimos buscar su laboratorio, pero cuando lo encontramos, los maverick hunters ya habían llegado al lugar, asi que nos dimos a la tarea de pedirle algo al profesor Cain, eso era que mantuviera vigilado a dicha creación usándolo como un hunter y reprogramándolo para que no causara problemas. Al final no me entere de quien era dicha creación, solo mi padre tenia esa información.

Zero sintió que algo le helaba la piel, ya que curiosamente fue el quien fue tratado por el doctro Cain. Sora siguió hablando .

\- Sobre lo que soy, es largo así que comenzare por el principio. Yo nací con la enfermedad "huesos de cristal", por lo que mi madre quien también era una científica creo una cura por así decirlo.

-Movió su cabello para acomodarlo, ella no se veía feliz, se notaba tristeza en ella, quizás lo que su madre hizo no tenia perdón. Prosiguió con cara seria en ella.

\- Ellos modificaron un metal llamado Fortinium, el cual combinaron con el Titanio X y me fue inyectado directamente en los huesos, tuvo éxito, pero no solo afecto a mis huesos, sino a todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que su composición cambiara, ahora no sufro heridas de ningún arma,

Todos la miraron con sorpresa, incluso Zero quien se veía sorprendido ante sus palabras, ahora sabia por que aquellas piedras no la habían herido, era resultado de la experimentación en ella y el hecho de que pertenecía a la familia del doctor light.

\- Eso es todo lo que debo contar acerca de mi, esta contento con esto, General Signas?

\- Si, gracias por la información, te protegeremos de los ocho malignos.

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo, Un hombre entre los treinta años se acerco lentamente a un chico de unos diescisiete años, lo miro, con ojos de confianza en el, su rostro era malvado pero seguro, mientras el chico era muy serio no obstante emanaba un aura de nihilismo.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

\- Si vigilar a esos asquerosos reploids para ver la evolución de Sora, lo se muy bien padre

El hombre de mediana edad le dio un dispositivo en forma de anillo, aquel joven se lo puso y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. Aquella persona mayor dijo entre susurros

\- No me decepciones Weil

Notas del autor

Aquí después de volver de la muerte como zero, le habla hakaishin zero, este especial de dos capítulos lo quería publicar desde hace 15 días, pero desafortunadamente no pude y eso no tiene perdón. Bueno espero los hayan disfrutado y juro que publicare mas seguido.

ATTE: Hakaishin Zero


	9. Luz y osuridad

La luz de Sora y la oscuridad de los ocho malignos.

En lo que era antes el glorioso país de México, cerca de las pirámides del sol y la luna dos replioids se encontraban arriba de la pirámide de la luna, eran dos hermanos que habían vuelto de la muerte gracias a cierto "benefactor" quien les había regresado a la vida, eran Iris y coronel, a su alrededor un enorme numero de cadáveres humanos y reploides se hallaban, algunos descuartizados, oros atravesados, pero lo importante es que traían en manos un cierto objeto cilíndrico.

\- Parece que por fin lo conseguimos hermano.

\- Si, me parece bien que hayan puesto esta seguridad aquí, pero nosotros somos reploides creados directamente por el doctor Caín, no perderemos ante estos idiotas.

La joven reploid soltó una risita que parecía tener el motivo de burlarse de su querido hermano mayor, cosa que al ex coronel no le pareció nada y pregunto con cierto reproche.

\- Que te hace tanta gracia Iris?

\- Has cambiado, parece que la muerte nos cambia las prioridades ¿no crees?.

\- Si., todos cambiamos ante la muerte, incluso el mismo Sigma.

Era una extraña situación pero había presenciado algo que ni el mismo se esperaba, su querida hermana menor quien era tan dulce como la miel, definitivamente se había corrompido por culpa de Zero, parecía ser que aquel reploid rojo era culpable de que todos aquellos que estuvieran a su alrededor fueran corrompidos por la oscuridad en sus memorias, o tal vez tenia algo que ver con lo que el doctor William les había contado acerca del origen de X y Zero, o importaba, si todo salía como estaba planeado por "el" ellos estarían formando el reino de los reploides que su hermana y general habían ansiado.

\- Vamos iris. Debemos seguir con los objetivos marcados.

* * *

Mientras en la base hunter, La joven de nombre Sora Light avanzaba por los pasillos del cuartel, buscando algo incesante mientras el objetivo a llegar quizás se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento numero 4. Siguio hacia adelante y miro al hunter enfrente de ella, mientras con tono alegre pregunto.

\- Esta aquí el capitán X?

\- No Sora, el esta en la biblioteca, por lo general pasa su tiempo libre ahí, ahora esta en su descanso y el lo ocupa para leer.

\- Ya veo, gracias.

Su misión cambio ahora se dirigió a la biblioteca cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, ella tenia algo que hablar con la creación de su bisabuelo, quizás también lo haría con Zero después pero de momento era importante encontrar al robot azul, entro en la pequeña habitación, visualizo todo el espacio, en una pequeña mesa estaba X leyendo un libro con el titulo Romeo y Julieta, Sora soltó una risita y se encontró con los ojos de X.

\- Que tal Sora?, a que viene esa risa.

\- Nada, es solo que no me imaginaba que tu leyeras novelas románticas.

El reploide azul puso mirada de cachorro asustado uno juraría que le podían salir lagrimas en cualquier momento.

\- Lo siento! No quise…

\- No te preocupes, pero a que viniste?

\- Vine a preguntarte como es que tu y Zero son tan buenos amigos.

Eso lo dejo sin palabras, no lo había pensado bien, ellos solo se levaron bien desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero…

\- Solo nos llevamos bien desde que nos conocimos, el y yo se podría decir que somos muy compatibles y compartimos muchas cosas que coinciden entre nosotros.

\- Ya veo, también quiero preguntarte acerca de…

La plática se vio interrumpida por el mismo X quien le puso la mano enfrente para indicar que se detuviera.

\- Continuaremos después con esto tengo que volver a entrenar a mi escuadrón, lo que quieras preguntarme será después, mientras ve a ver a Douglas el quería conocerte, tal vez Zero este con el.

\- Entiendo, gracias X.

\- De nada.

Se fueron, ella siguió hasta que llego al taller de armas de Douglas, abrió la puerta y encontró todo hecho un desastre, además de pilas y pilas de informes, entre la selva de desorden encontró a su amado cazador carmesí, junto a un reploides de color verde agua con gafas de color carmesí que no ocultaban para nada sus ojos, sin decir nada la chica intuyo que el era "Douglas"

\- Hola, vengo por que me mando el capitán X , me llamo Sora.

\- Hola señorita Sora, yo soy Douglas y debo decir que es un places el conocerla

Estrecharon las manos, mientras a la chica le salió una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza al puro estilo anime, mientras Zero se puso Neutral ante ella, cosa que le disgusto, al menos esperaba una expresión diferente que solo la frialdad.

\- Me informaron que su genética es diferente y su cuerpo en invulnerable a ataques.

\- Si

\- Bueno, quiero su permiso para analizar una muestra de su ADN para poder analizarlo y crear armas indestructibles.

Sora sintió un escalofrió en su alma, quizás sea invulnerable, pero no quiere decir que ella fuera a ser una muestra de simple ADN para crear súper armas o algo así, así que negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya veo. es una lastima, no crees Zero?

\- Si ella se niega es por algo.

\- Zero tiene razón, me niego por que no creo que sea buena idea. Pero más importante, oídio que me traten como un simple experimento.

Douglas sintió una especie de miedo, como si aquella chica fuera peligrosa en varios ámbitos. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

\- Yo también tengo asuntos que tratar contigo Sora

\- Ya veo, que necesitas?.

Aun dolida por la frialdad de Zero, esta solo respondió con un poco de indiferencia, este se dio cuenta y se sintió extrañamente inseguro; Pero en que diablos pensaba! su verdadero amor era Iris, pero esta chica lo ponía de la misma manera que lo hacia sentir de la misma manera, este solo le indico con un ademan que escuchara.

\- Veras, un hombre llamado Weil vino ayer para buscarte, dio ser conocido tuyo pero se le negó el paso, debes saber que no puedes traer a tus amigos aquí.

\- Weil si es mi amigo, pero yo no lo invite, se que lo hacen por mi seguridad pero no creo que el forme parte de los susodichos ocho malignos

El hunter rojo negó con la cabeza, era claro que le había ofendido el comentario a forma de sermón que Zero le había dado, así que solo se tranquilizo y hablo con su tono habitual de siempre.

\- No lo sabemos, por eso te pido que no se le permitió el paso por tu seguridad, más después de haber de tu habilidad y que eres descendiente del creador de X, pero por sobre todo me preocupas.

Eso toco el corazón de la doncella con mucho fervor, ahora sus sentimientos hacia el crecieron, pero por sobre todo se fue el enojo de ella, por otro lado Zero no se creía lo que había dicho, no había manera de que el fuera a decir semejante cosa, solo se comportaba tan franco con X, pero el se sintió extrañamente reconfortado de haberlo dicho.

\- Muy… bien, te hare caso, descuida hablare con Weil.

Zero afirmo con la cabeza mientras Sora salio de la habitación con un extraño rubor en las mejillas, cosa que al parecer solo Douglas noto. Despues de que la chica se fue, Zero volteo la cabeza hacia el mecnico y con una sola frase le dijo.

\- Espero que termines eso pronto, de lo contrario me veré en muchos aprietos, ya que Iris es un oponente poderoso

\- Te entiendo, lo tendré listo para dentro de dos semanas.

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo, dos maverick se preparaban para una batalla, uno tenia una armadura dorada, mientras otro era de un color negro brillante, amos se conocían obviamente, eran Gate y High Max, los dos se veian decididos, a un lado estaba un eploid de color azul, se trataba de Dynamo quien como siempre levaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

Estan listos?, debo decir que ustedes dos llevan el trabajo difícil, yo solo me tengo que encargar del niño Axl.

Yo engo una deuda con Zero, además el fue el causante de que el virus Zero me convirtiera en maverick. No digo que no me sienta satisfecho, pero tampoco dejare que ande libre creando mas inpuresas

Eso espero, cumplan con su misión correctamente y serán recompensados.

Notas del autor.

Habla Hakaishinzero bueno un capitulo corto, además de relleno, pero la acción vendrá en el siguiente, no pude publicar por que Salí de vacaciones y no tuve mi laptop a la mano, pero aquí esta, espero les guste.

ATTE: HAKAISHINZERO

Respuestas a reviews

Linkzx

Claro que vas a ver violencia, espera el prox. Chapter, te aseguro que Gate y High max nos van a dar un espectáculo único. Sora y Zero si van con todo jeje esa escena de la manzana me la saque de la manga.

Reijaz.

Jeje, que bueno que estés de regreso, aprecio tus reviews. Si te hice suspirar reír y llorar para mi ya es ganancia, eso era justo lo que quería.

NOTA APARTE

No aclare quien era el viejo, era el doctor William y pues el joven Weil ya se dieron cuenta creo yo.


	10. El deber de un hunter 1

El deber de un hunter

Sora Miraba desde la ventana del HQ en aquel cuarto que le fue asignado, suspiro aburrida, pues apenas y salía de la base hunter, solo lo hacia para ir al trabajo o a la escuela, no obstante acompaña de Zero y Hikari, quienes estaban con ella la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Si solo Zero fuera mas amable…

Penso ya que solo hablaba con su aprendiz quien se habia vuelto su amiga hacia días atrasmoo queria admitirlo pero claramente deseaba acercarse mas a zero En otro ámbito alguien entro a su habitación sigilosamente, se acerco con paso silencioso, acerco sus manos y le tapo los ojos, ella instintivamente grito asustada, pero al atacante le divirtió, por lo cual solo se limito a preguntar con voz burlona

\- Quien soy?

\- Basta Axl me vas a matar de un infarto!

\- Lo siento!, pero Signas te solicita en la sala de comandos, junto con todos los involucrados en el caso de los ocho malignos.

\- Ya veo ire enseguida.

Se levanto de su silla mientras seguía a Axl, este se siguió burlando de ella por un rato, pues, le pareció gracioso que ella reaccionara así. Mientras seguían el camino se toparon con Zero, este les miro un momento sin cambiar su expresión, pero dentro de el había algo que le incomodaba sobre verlos a los dos juntos, Axl se dio cuenta, saco una sonrisa socarrona, mientras le preguntaba.

\- Que sucede Zero? Por que no hablas? teoros d.

\- Nada, apurémonos, debemos ver que necesita signas.

\- Oh! No te sientes celoso?

Zero no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino, Sora sintió algo que le fue agradable, algo que le hacia creer que le importaba, mientras Axl, a pesar de que no tenia cabeza para ello, perfectamente se dio cuenta de que el hunter rojo le tenia un poco e celos, aunque el los quisiera negar. Llegaron los tres a la sala de comando, en el ya se encontraba X y las dos aprendices enfrente se hallaba Signas quien había corrido ya la alarma.

\- Que bueno que llegan señores, hay un ataque maverick, e trata de Gate y High max, quienes están destruyendo la ciudad, según reportes hunter que mandamos al lugar busca Zero.

Dijo el general de los hunters con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, mientras ordenaba a Alia que pusiera las imágenes en la pantalla, cosa que al parecer le dolía, el ver a Gate de esa manera. Mostraban a los dos destruyéndolo todo, mientras una risa maniaca salía del investigador mientras decía con tono divertido.

\- Salgan de ahí X, Zero, les devolveré lo que me hicieron por el doble.

La imagen se corto de nuevo y Signas se puso al frente de inmediato, el siguió con las instrucciones que debían de ocupar los hunters.

\- Zero y Hikari saldrán a la misión, intercepten a aquellos mavericks

\- Entendido.

\- X y Luna esperaran a nuevas órdenes.

\- Si señor.

Todos asintieron, Sora sintió una punzada en su corazón, tenia que sacarlo de su ser li antes posible pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas,

Por cierto Layer chan, no quieres decirle algo al comandante Zero

Le insinúo Pallete a layer quien saco sus ojos hermosos de jade por los nervios, miro a todos lados, solo para encontrarse con los ojos zafiro de su hunter quien la miraba como esperando algo, diciendo "apúrate". Ella solo pudo balbucear las siguientes palabras

BU – buena suerte comandante.

La humana se dio cuenta de algo, La navegadora llamada Layer parecía sentir algo por el hunter rojo, eso hizo que su punzada aumentara y su aprendiz salieron inmediatamente a los transportadores, pero…

\- Espera Zero.

\- Que sucede

Ella tenia miedo, de que pasara lo mismo que con Iris, que el resultara completamente lastimado, que esta vez Hikari no lo pudiera salvar, pero tenia que tener fe en el y en su regreso triunfante a la base con ella.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Si.

Layer a su vez también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba Sora en su corazón, ella sintió un extraño calor punzante en su reactor, se sentia algo... ¿celosa?. El hunter rojo corrió al lado de su estudiante, ella puso una sonrisa traviesa, mientras le recordaba a su maestro.

\- Usted es muy suertudo de que la señorita Sora lo quiera…

\- No hables más Hikari, concéntrate en la misión, ellos dos no son oponentes comunes.

Sabia que el sentía algo parecido a lo que ya había por Iris, pero en algún lugar de su mente, el lo estaba negando que ella sentía algo por el, pues era una humana, los humanos y los reploids jamas se habían llevado bien, movió la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos, tenia una misión que cumplir.

* * *

Gate destruía más edificios, estaba complacido con aquella destrucción, quería formar un reino donde solo aquellos reploides más competentes estarían. Sintió un impacto, volteo frustrado a ver que sucedía, era un maverick hunter quien le había disparado, Se acerco y lo tomo por el cuello sonriendo.

\- Eres valiente al tratar de herirme, pero, yo soy el gobernante del nuevo mundo, no puedo morir y mucho menos por una basura como tu…

Sintió una presión enorme, al voltear un buster cargaba contra el, Gate puso al reploid que tenia en manos como escudo, se dio cuenta de quien era, pues el mismo lo había investigado mucho en la guerra nightmare, lo repudiaba hasta las venas tanto o mas que al mismo sigma se trataba de…

\- Zero!

\- Gate, te destruiré aquí y ahora, para acabar con los ocho malignos.

Arriba en un edificio se encontraban Zero y su aprendiz la cual veía extrañada a Gate, este se limito a reír como usualmente hacia, llena de felicidad y bromeando.

\- Eres una persona interesante, no por nada cree la pesadilla con tus datos.

\- No me importa, eres un maverick y morirás bajo mi sable como la ultima vez.

Hikari bloqueo una enorme bola de energía, era High max quien se acercaba para defender a su amo, la joven aprendiz rió alegremente.

\- Gusto en conocerte High Max, me parece que ambos tenemos cosas que proteger.

\- Maverick hunter… serás eliminada, por el poder de tu maestro.

* * *

Unos dos kilómetros atrás de donde se libraba la pelea estaba Iris y Colonel, ambos veían el combate, ella sonreía complacida, mientras el solo miraba fríamente aquella visión de la guerra, un pequeño viento soplo detrás de ellos, ellos no necesitaban voltear, sentían su enorme presencia, igual a la de Zero, el destello de su armadura azul lo hacia parecer un noble guerrero.

\- X, me complace verte de nuevo!

\- Iris, así que era verdad, después de todo era raro que Zero se comportara de esa manera, tu eres la razón de que este tan deprimido.

Ella mostró una sonrisa burlona, aunque claramente Coronel lo noto, se paro del borde donde se hallaba sentada, lo miro a los ojos los cuales tenían una clara sed de sangre que a X le dejo sin habla, Iris definitivamente había cambiado, justo como Zero le había comentado. La castaña se acerco lentamente y le dijo.

\- Observemos el combate, mientras tanto responderé cualquier duda, también la chica escondida detrás de ti se nos puede unir. No deseo pelear contigo, mi problema es con Zero, pero si mi hermano lo desea entonces tendré que luchar.

\- No tengo ningún inconveniente, tampoco he venido a pelear, solo nos enviaron a que vigiláramos a ese sujeto, cuidando que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

X definitivamente sintió terror, no solo por que descubrieron a Luna, sino que por lo que entendió, ellos dos se sentían confiados de poder matarlo cuando quisieran y por lo que había dicho Zero acerca e las habilidades de su ex – navegadora, tenía razón.

\- Entiendo, pero, me tendrás que resolver todas mis dudas

Puedo ser malvada pero no mentirosa, además ahora que obtuve los poderes de Berkana me es mas fácil acabar con ustedes.

* * *

La batalla se reanudo, Hugh max lanzaba bolas de energía de sus manos hacia su apreniz, ella los esquivo rápidamente, se lanzo hacia su objetivo con sus enormes cuchilla, el reploide solo lo esquivo. Zero se lanzo hacia gate con velocidades superiores, empuño su sable y hizo shippuga, Gate salto y lanzo una bola de energía de color rojo que distorsiono el lugar, Zero sintió como la fuerza de gravedad aumento considerablemente, pero, ese no era el efecto de ese poder, si mal no recordaba era diferente a este que sentía.

\- Este poder…

\- Si cambia mis hablidades ya no son las de antes, ahora son diez veces mas fuertes y mejores

\- Pero, eso no significa ue me puedas ganar!

Zero cambio el color de su armadura a negra, ahora esa gravedad no sgnificaba nada, sato veloz y golpeo a gate en la cara, volteo a ver a hikari la cual parecía presionada, así que decidió darle un pequeño apoyo sin tener que meterse en su pelea.

\- Hikari, rompe el sello y usa tu verdadero poder.

Ella lo miro por un momento, pero después de un segundo solo asintió oprimió algunos botones en sus enorme grilletes, estos solo soltaron vapor y se soltaron s sus cuchillas, sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo a su oponente enfrente suyo.

\- Sabes. A mi el mundo me parece como de papel, siento ue lo puedo romper con facilidad, por eso se me implemento un sello en mi fuerza

Un aura de luz (como los overdrive) se formo en ella y desapareció del panorama, High max busco por todos lados, pero solo encontró su visión desviada por un golpe y un daño severo en su cuerpo, se levanto de nuevo solo para volar por los cielos por un enorme impacto

\- Bien maverick te mostrare el verdadero terror de pelar conra mi.

Mientras con Iris y X, este la miro dudoso, ella tenia una extraña aura de maldad, además persibia el virus Zero en todo su cuerpo, ella estaba claramente infectada con el virus Zero, pero ¡era realmente la verdad?, prosiguió a hacer la primera pregunta la cual lo molesto desde hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Ahora eres un maverick?

\- Eso es grosero X, yo me diría una reina del nuevo mundo.

Con esto lo confirmo, ella realmente se corrompió con el virus Zero, pero tenia uso de razón por lo que el suponía se había vuelto como Sigma, una maverick con deseos de revolución, x prosiguió con la siguiente pregunta la cual era un poco mas profunda.

\- Aun sientes algo por Zero?.

\- No, el es mi enemigo, la persona que causo la desconfianza entre la reploidforce y los hunters, puedes que Sigma fuera el autor original, pero si lo pensamos bien el es quien infecto a Sigma.

Ante tal lógica X no pudo poner pero, era claro que ella estaba resentida y tal vez era efecto del virus Zero, no importaba, hizo una última pregunta la cual el quería saber por cualquier costo.

. Por que te pareces a Sora?

\- Yo era un cuerpo sustituto, de la mocosa, pero debido a que su mente no pudo ser digitalizada se me dio el uso de un arma reploid junto con mi hermano

Dijo ella con tono irritado, X se dio cuenta de aquello que Iris expresaba con la mirada, era claro que estaba celosa de Sora, pero decía que ya no lo amaba entonces, Por que muestra esos sentimientos

\- Sigamos viendo el duelo, Si Zero pierde me quedare con su cuerpo.

Continuara…

Notas del autor.

Aquí Hakaishin zero con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que vendrá en dos partes, llamadas de forma diferente en el siguiente capitulo Gate vs Zero a full power

Atte Hakaishinzero


	11. La maldicion de los sentimientos (Final)

La maldición de los sentimientos

Aun habiendo conocido el secreto del virus y los designios que sigma tenia sobre el, Layer jamás dudo u odio a Zero, eso es lo que la morena pensaba acerca de lo que Oía de X, ella nunca sintió odio o desprecio desde que lo conoció, solo una enorme calidez al verlo, ella sabia que era un amor medio extraño el que sentía por el hunter decidió verlo por ella misma, a la persona que había convertido amor en odio, luz en oscuridad, admiración en desprecio y justo ahora estaba llegando al lugar, diviso la joven castaña que se encontraba sentada cerca del borde, aterrizo con gracia y se acerco a X.

\- X Vine a ver por que no te reportabas.

\- Layer?

La navegadora vio a quien antes tuvo su lugar, sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban fiereza y luz, mientras Iris se levanto y le dedico su sed de sangre que a Layer le hizo sentir un poco de miedo.

\- Tu debes ser Iris, la ex –navegadora del comandante Zero, vine a derrotarte de una vez por todas.

\- Mucho valor de tu parte tienes niña, acepto tu reto, pero… será en otra ocasión quiero ver como Gate se deshace de Zero, así que observa la pelea…

Layer pasó muy rápido su repier sobre ella, haciéndole una rajadura sobre su cara, Iris mostro una mueca de Ira y saco su espada, X y coronel quienes solo se mantuvieron observándolas detuvieron.

\- Basta Layer, ella fue capaz de ganarle a Zero, aunque tu y el tengan la misma fuerza, no es rival para ti.

\- Iris recuerda que nuestro trabajo es solo observar, si quieres pelear con ella, será en otra ocasión.

Ambas se libraron de sus ataduras y chocaron sus espadas, ignorándolos por completo. Iris se sintió y igual que con Sora, ella era una persona mas enamorada de Zero, no iba a permitir eso, extrañamente una capa de virus con su imagen salió y ataco a Layer, la otra chica esquivo y lanzo yodantotsu, Iris uso raijingeki para contrarrestarlo, luego el puño e ambas se encendió en una luz morada mientras gritaron al mismo tiempo

\- Messenko (C- flasher)

Las energías chocaban entre si, destruyendo parte de los edificios, otros se contrarrestaron, por lo que ninguno dio en su objetivo, Iris se sorprendió pues ella conocía las técnicas de Zero, como el yodantotsu y el messenko, esta chica no parecía haber aprendido estas técnicas con adn como ella, las aprendió de manera nata como tal.

\- Que increíble estupidez, ¿Cómo sabes usar esas técnicas?

\- Mirándolo, el a quien amo y admiro, el verlo hizo que quisiera ser como el, por lo que usar sus técnicas es solo una muestra de ello.

\- Ridiculeces! Es el padre de los mavericks no es alguien a quien admirar realmente, no es alguien a quien debas admirar!

\- Lo se, pero, eso que importa?, el ahora pelea por librar al mundo de el, si fuera lo contrario, entonces seria un motivo para odiarlo.

Eso le recordó la vez en que la mujer humana también la contradijo acerca de Zero, la hizo dudar le dolía la cabeza, de nuevo intentaban salir sus estúpidos sentimientos que la aquejaron cuando peleo con zero, estaba dudando acerca de matar a esa chica.

\- Pelea! Acabare con el sufrimiento del comandante Zero.

Zero miro de nuevo al frente, hay estaba Gate, la persona responsable del incidente Nightmare, tenia que destruirlo o sacarle información de Sigma y de iris, estaba seguro de lo que haría, no debía dudar por Alia o X.

\- Gate te destruiré otra vez, no dejare que hagas lo que se te da la gana.

\- Detenme si quieres pero solo soy un peón mandado a derrotarte, si muero Sigma y el resto seguirán, además, tu y X creen que todo es acerca de ustedes y se equivocan.

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque, Zero uso sougenmu (twin dream) para atacar, gate invoco a un nightmare para detener el ataque, luego saco un par de bolas de energía de color azul y morado, la azul creo copias suyas las cuales lanzaron rayos de color morado, la morada creo copias de zero, estas usaron z – buster y dangeki para golpearlo. Zero encendió su puño en energía y saco bakuenjin a su alrededor, con el que destruyo odas las copias junto con sus ataques, luego se acerco a gate y saco su saber con el cual uso yodantotsu este lanzo a Gate lejos de el.

\- Aun no puedo… debo seguir con lo que planeamos

**Flashback**

**Zero miro la escena que gate había hecho, quería acabar con el pero dados los acontecimientos con iris, este intuyo que el tenia poderes que quizá no se esperaba, Hikari también espera sigilosa atrás del, mirando toda esa destrucción.**

**\- Y que hacemos maestro?, si no nos apresuramos, ese sujeto destruirá la ciudad por completo.**

**\- Lo se, por eso ti iras contra High max, yo contra Gate, los probaremos y si es necesario destaremos nuestro poder…**

**\- Pero se me prohibió abrir el sello de mis poderes ya que podría auto destruirme con ellos.**

**Zero puso su mano en su barbilla, era cierto que aprendiz fue creada con una fuerza descomunal por lo que se le prohibió usar su fuerza debido a que su mismo creador murió, asi que solo se le ocurrio una idea improvisada.**

**\- Cinco minutos, si yo te lo autorizo solo tienes cinco minutos para pelear con todo tu poder.**

**Meditándolo un omento la aprendiz lo miro con seguridad una sonrisa cálida se mostró y le dio la palabras que esperaba.**

**\- Comprendo, solo si usted me autoriza lo haré.**

**Fin flashbak**

Por oro lado Hikari siguió golpeando a High max, pero esta vez saco una técnica la cual le había dado un nombre "sakura", esta era una energía en su brazo que al contacto con el enemigo hacia una explosión rosa con forma de pétalo de sakura, el maverick cayo al suelo y ella con un poco de cansancio, parecía que había ganado.

\- Maldición!, estoy cansada de haber usado todos mis poderes, pero al fin gane, solo queda darle el golpe final.

Comprobó que las lecturas no estuvieran y se acecho a el, oprimió sus puños y golpeo el suelo, este se agrieto hasta hacer un enorme cráter, la explosión no se hizo esperar y destruyo todo excepto a Hikari la cual se había puesto sus grilletes de nuevo.

\- Iré a ayudar al maestro zero.

Ambas se vieron con cierto desdén, Iris estaba plenamente segura de que aquella chica tenia las mismas fuerzas de Zero, pero aun así le costaba trabajo derrotarla, por otro lado Layer veía a quien tuvo su lugar en un principio, dentro de si muy en el fondo ella agradecía que estaba muerta, pero también le dolía el ver a una chica que supuestamente debía ser amable como una loca asesina, pensándolo bien parecía una ex de Zero despechada. X tambien miraba la escena desde atrás, parecía increíble que layer haya tomado esa actitud ante Iris, pero sabia que no lo hacia con el propósito de derrochar celos, parece que lo hacia por que quería encarar su celos y eso le aterraba, a veces las mujeres eran algo fuera de su alcanza, a pesar de que tenia una novia como Alia.

\- Layer basta no es momento para esto

\- Lo siento x pero…

Iris quien estaba llena de sentimiento iracundo desenvaino de nuevo su espada, pero una mano la hizo retroceder, su hermano tenia su cara seria de siempre, pero sus ojos extrañamente demostraban inseguridad,, algo que el mismo X no paso desapercibido.

\- Iris, tenemos que seguir observando el combate…

\- Al diablo con eso, esta me las va a pagar.

Dijo iracunda la castaña, estaba bien claro que Layer había activado su interruptor de enojo, Coronel no conocía los detalles de esta chica, pero por su forma de pelea parecía que imitaba fuertemente a Zero, el ex coronel sonio de una forma extraña, como si recordara aquellos tiempos en que el y zero peleaban por ser el mejor espadachín de su armada, el las veía así. Por otro lado X tenia miedo de seguir perdiendo cosas importante, ella era su amiga, no quería que muriera, en manos de Iris, a quien también consideraba su amiga desde la misión soul eraser.

\- Layer, ya basta, yo no quiero perder nada mas… una vez perdi a Zero, no quiero seguir perdiendo camaradas y amigos.

\- X, por favor discúlpame, pero debo hacer esto… ella cree que el comandante zero es el origen de sus problemas. Esta mal, fue sigma quien lo hizo y el virus quien creo a semejante monstruo, no el comandante Zero.

Iris enfureció aun mas ante el comentario de la navegadora, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar por ella? No se equivocaba del odio que sentía por el, no permitiría que fuera contradicha, jamas se dejaría vencer por una mujer que se perdió en su amor por un maverick. Siguió un combate a alta velocidad, el repier y la espada chocaban sacando chispas, un momento después Layer uso el senpu kyaku, se puso un nudillo y ataco a su abdomen, la otra no supo como responder, apnas y pudo levantarse, pero ya tenia el repier en su garganta, ella se desespero y le grito con todo su odio

\- Y tu que sabes? Quiero que siquiera sintieras lo que yo al enterarme que los maverick hunters destruyeron la reploidforce por un malentendido, por que no pudieron manejar al idiota de magma dragoon, pero la culpa la tienen Zero y X, por sus ansias de luchar con ellos ocasiono la caída de sky lagoon; que acabaron con skiver. Una persona importante para mi y a mattrex por que quería cosas para una lanzadera.

\- Todos esos fueron esfuerzos para…

Iris la interrumpió con la voz llena de un sentimiento de asco mezclado con odio y celos, ella estaba harta de que comparar su dolor con lo que los humanos querían, con lo que los inútiles sacos de carne querían.

\- Para proteger a la basura que destruye su propio planeta, los humanos.

\- Iris, sin ellos nosotros no existiríamos, Zero y yo tenemos un proyecto que quizás cambie nuestra relación con ellos, solo necesito tiempo, para crear Neo arcadia, pero, con la constante obstrucción de Sigma nos lo impide, ayúdanos.

Miro a X, el antes había hecho el comentario al doctor Cain, este dio su aprobación. Ella sabia que X no era una mala persona y que de hecho el podría lograrlo, pero su asunto con Layer era aparte, asi que se rindió, solo esta vez los dejaría ir.

\- Entiendo, lo dejare por hoy. Te llamas Layer ¿no?.

\- Si.

\- No mueras, por que me daré el gusto de arrancarte las extremidades y luego matarte, para que no vuelvas ser reconstruida jamás.

Layer puso su estoque enfrente la miro decidía le dijo mirándola a esos ojos llenos de sed de sangre, estaba asustada, sus pies le habían pedido huir desde el inicio, pero, ella no podía darse el lujo de perder ante un fantasma del pasado, era el presente y también quería saber que sentía Sora por Zero.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo no moriré, siempre que el siga vivo yo estaré ahí para el.

\- Hump, muy bonitos sentimientos, pero, ten cuidado, que la humana se te puede adelantar.

Con risa burlona se fue junto con su hermano, no sin antes dirigirse al robot celeste con la voz solemne que caracteriza a este reploid.

\- X dile a Zero… que la próxima vez que nos veamos, uno de los dos tendrá que morir.

Con esto se fueron los dos, parecía que ya no tenían interés en Gate, X no pudo dejar de sentir inseguridad, el coronel era el otro talón de Alquiles de Zero y si peleaban dejaría otra marca más en su mejor amigo.

* * *

Zero seguía buscando a Gate, perdió su presencia desde que lo lanzo lejos, si lo perdía ahora se habrían perdido todos sus esfuerzos, una transmisión llego, respondio pensando que era Layer, pero la voz que escucho al otro lado fue la que menos esperaba.

\- Zero.

\- Sora? Que paso con Layer.

Estaba preocupado, que su navegadora no estuviera significaba que algo había pasado en el H.Q, además, estaba ella ocupando la línea de Layer, así que Signas tenia que ver algo en esto, siguió escuchando lo que la chica quería decir.

\- Zero, hay algo que quiero decirte!

\- No hay tiempo para esto Sora.

\- Tengo que decírtelo ahora!

El corazón del hunter dio un enorme salto, pero como siempre guardo la calma, estaba seguro de que esto no terminaría bien si seguía, ella era humana, el reploid y tarde o temprano ella moriría,, no quería ver morir a otra persona, aunque fuera natural.

\- Habla rápido.

\- Yo…

Un ataque vino de su derecha, saco el saber y intercepto, luego contraataco con shodangeki, quien ataco lo esquivo y siguió el ataque, un cañon dorado llamo su atención, de nuevo era Gate, el investigador lanzo su ataque que casi da en el blanco, el hunter puso de nuevo su mano en el transmisor mientras esquivaba los ataques.

\- No hay tiempo para esto Sora, hablaremos…

\- Lo se, pero si no lo digo ahora jamás lo diré así que solo escucha un momento… Yo te amo Zero!

Para Zero, eso fue como un extraño balde de agua fría, no sabia como responder ante tal declaración, pero definitivamente no podía ignorar esto, incluso si estaba peleando con Gate.

\- Sora… hablas enserio? Soy un reploid y nosotros tenemos diferentes pensamientos, deseos y tiempo de vida que ustedes.

\- Entiendo, pero… se que fue rápido y que tu y yo no viviremos lo mismo, aun asi quiero estar a tu lado, incluso si envejezco y muero.

El rubio empezó a sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho, no era algo que detestara, sino que le agradaba, su extraño calor le recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con Iris, tenia que admitirlo, estaba enamorado de la humana, solo negarlo lo hacia sentir terrible, no había querido admitirlo por que pensaba que era su apego a Iris, no obstante se equivocaba: ella era solitaria, débil y a veces infantil, pero fuerte, amable y quizás la única persona que lo comprendía.

\- Entiendo, ya lo has dicho. Te lo diré ahora y no te acostumbres pues no suelo ser así de expresivo siempre. Sora yo también te amo.

Detrás de la línea no escucho respuesta, la chica se quedo estupefacta de lo que oía, nadie le había dicho eso, solo sus padres, debido a la extraña habilidad que portaba, ningún hombre le había dado siquiera una oportunidad y con Richie sentía que no seria lo mismo, por lo que esta fue su primera vez.

\- Regresa Zero.

\- Lo prometo.

La transmisión se cortó, de nuevo vio a su oponente, este estaba demasiado molesto pues lo estaban ignorando por completo.

\- Acabemos con esto de una vez Gate.

\- Aunque tú vas a ser destruido.

Era el ultimo golpe, las dos energías se juntaron, Zero lanzo el ataque de su buster igual que Gate, las energías chocaban incesantes, estaban iguales en poder ninguno de los dos cedía, pero la fuerza se les acababa así que tarde o temprano un de los dos iba a ceder, la energía de Zero fue ganando campo hasta que logro desviar la de Gate, este la esquivo, justo cuando lo golpearía sintió un corte, era la aprendizí que había cortado su cuerpo en dos

\- Infeliz!, faltaba poco… como demonios obtuviste esa fuerza?

\- Es algo que jamás comprenderías, ni aun muerto pudiste comprenderlo.

\- Ya veo… es algo que me falta.

No pudo terminar ya que una extraña luz se emitió de su cuerpo, su alma DNA había sido extraída, Zero siguió la dirección de la luz y vio a Iris quien sostenía el alma de Gate con una sonrisa malévola, la cual iba dirigida hacia el.

\- Lo siento Zero, pero tomare el alma de este inútil, me servirá de mucho para fortalecerme

Detrás de ella salo la ultima persona que quería ver, un vejo amigo, Coronel. Se sintió presionado por su enorme presencia, ahora era más fuerte que la última vez.

\- Zero, tu corrompes este mundo, es mi deber acabar contigo para acabar con el virus.

\- Lo miso digo Coronel, nos enfrentaremos para ver quien es el mejor.

Los dos se fueron, dejando a Zero con un extraño presentimiento, un de que una enorme tragedia los aquejaría a el y a X.

Notas del autor.

Después de mucho tiempo los saludo Hakaishin Zero, este chapter fue un poco largo pero al fin pude poner varios puntos fuera de mi cabeza, sobre Zeo y Sora, no será una relación muy melosa, ya que no creo que el hunter favorito de todos se preste para ello, además la siguiente misión sera para AXL ya que también el necesita acción. Un comentario siguiente es que ya estamos en el aniversario de nuestra pequeña Sora, le mandaría un pastel a mi pequeña, pero desafortunadamente no se va a poder XS… FAIL. Doy Felicidades a su primer año de esta historia y espero me sigan lo que falta. Como un anuncio especial es que esta serie se dividía en tipo de temporada, otros dos chapters y se acaba la primera temp, otros doce y se acaba la seg, así sucesivamente. Me despido y que la pasen bien donde estén

ATTE: HAKAISHIN ZERO.


	12. Aviso

Hola a todos

Bueno el motivo de la presente es: debido a que estudio y trabajo mi tiempo es casi reducido, ademas de que estos próximos semestres estarán llenos de puro trabajo, por lo que mi ya reducido tiempo se reducirá aun mas, se lo que piensan, esto es una despedida, no quisiera que fuera asi pero lo es, si en dado caso llegare a escribir uno que otro One shot para mantenerme vivo, asi que la idea es que si alguien quiere adoptar mis fic, se los daré con gusto, mandenme un PM diciéndome que historia quieren y se las daré con gusto.

De verdad lamento tener que retirarme de fanfiction pero espero comprendan mi postura y me gustaria dejar mis trabajos en buenas manos, os les agradezco a quienes me siguieron créanme los aprecio pues les prestaron tiempo a mis desvariadas ideas y eso ya para mi es un honor, de nuevo les doy gracias a todos.

se despide de ustedes temporalmente.

HAKAISHIN ZERO (BRANDON DANIEL ORTEGA BOLAÑOS)


End file.
